


Hielo y Fuego

by KyuremKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys esta loco pero no tanto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, La madre de Doran se llama Loreza, La mayoría vive
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuremKing/pseuds/KyuremKing
Summary: En un momento de locura o brillantez el rey de los 7 reinos Aerys II Targaryen ordena que su primo de 7 años se comprometa con la hija de lord Rickard Stark y viaje al norte como pupilo, para cumplir el pacto de Hielo y Fuego y evitar futuras traiciones.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jenny of Oldstones/Duncan Targaryen, Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Lyanna Stark/Original Male Character(s), Lyarra Stark/Rickard Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Las locuras del Rey

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Una canción de Hielo y Fuego / Juego de tronos no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a George RR Martin.**

**Personaje hablando: "... .."**

**Personaje pensando: "(... ..)"**

* * *

**_270 dC La Fortaleza Roja_ **

**Aerys**

Algunos días Aerys maldecía a su padre por dejarle una carga de los 7 reinos, hoy era uno de esos días. Después de 1 hora de firmar papeles llenos de cosas inútiles empezaba a perder la paciencia, sabía que después de su viaje a Lanza del Sol tenía bastante trabajo pero esto empezaba un ridículo, los norteños estaban preparándose para el invierno y muchos de esos planes necesitaban su firma.

Él sabía que el Norte era el que más sufría los inviernos pero según los maestres todavía quedaban un par de años hasta que llegase, aunque los maestres de la Ciudadela eran iguales que el imbécil de Pycelle entonces era mejor no hacerles caso. Aun así esto era demasiada comida y demasiados materiales para mantener los castillos, compraban comida al Dominio, comerciaban con Braavos y negociaban con el banco de hierro.

Esto era demasiado ... a no ser que no solo se estuviesen preparando para el invierno sino que también planeasen algo más. El Norte era la región más grande de Poniente, los Starks lo habían gobernado desde antes de que Valyria existiese, solo los Bolton y los Greystarks los habían intentado derrocar y una de esas casas habían sido exterminados mientras que la otra era vigilada con una correa muy corta.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de los otros reinos el Norte nunca había causado problemas, no habían peleado contra Aegon el Conquistador como los otros reinos, Torrhen Stark se había arrodillado y Aegon lo había reconocido como un rey sabio y honorable al no poner en peligro la vida de sus gentes

¿Qué motivo podrían tener para intentar algo contra su reinado, los Targaryen eran beneficiosos para ellos ya que al unir los reinos había un mejor comercio entre ellos y el Norte pudo obtener comida cuando la necesitaron?

Se encontraron de su escritorio y comenzaron a mirar entre los diferentes libros de cuentas que tenía en sus estanterías, las revisiones encontrando que a veces los gastos del Norte habían sido iguales o superiores a lo que tenía en su mesa en este momento pero había tenido una razón además del invierno.

Por lo mismo con las fechas apuntadas en un pergamino salió de su despacho, Ser Gerold Hightower que había estado montando guardia frente a la puerta lo siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Llegaron a la biblioteca donde le entregó a Pycelle el pergamino y el ordenó buscar los libros que recopilaran esas fechas.

Cuando el viejo desapareció entre las estanterías él fue en otra dirección y cogió los libros que contaban la historia de las verdes fechas que le interesaban mientras Pycelle buscaba con una lista que había escrito para despistarlo. Tywin era su amigo pero tampoco quería que uno de sus espías le dijese todo lo que hizo por eso mismo le dio tres libros a Ser Gerold mientras que la cogía otros dos, salieron rápidamente y silenciosamente de la biblioteca.

Volvieron a su despacho donde pusieron los libros en el hueco de su escritorio donde ponía los pies, Ser Gerold salió de la habitación y el aprovechó para terminar su papeleo hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" El pedido sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, Ser Gerold no permitiría que nadie fuera peligroso para él a la puerta.

“Pycelle, su majestad, le traigo los libros que solicitó” La voz del viejo llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, había tardado más de lo que debía, tal vez para apuntar lo que él había ordenado.

"Entra"

El viejo entro cargado con seis libros que parecían pesados, al principio había pensado en pedir dos fechas lo suficiente separadas como para que sus libros libros estuviesen alejados y le diese tiempo para coger los libros.

Pero después de considerar que el viejo merecía sufrir y aprender lo que significaba trabajar por lo que se aseguró de los periodos de historia de las fechas que le entregó estuviesen cargados de información, al ver como su cara estaba roja y sudaba sabía que tenía apenas pena

Dejó los libros sobre su escritorio respirando aliviado y le hizo una reverencia tardía. “¿Necesita algo más su majestad, yo podría ayudar?”

"No será necesario" Hizo un movimiento con la mano para echarlo mientras que con la otra cogió uno de los libros que había traído y fingió que lo revisaba, cuando salió por la puerta cerró el libro y cambió de lugar el resto de los que le había traído para que pareciese que había estado revisando aunque había dejado uno de ellos abierto y cerca de él por si alguien entraba.

Sacó uno de los libros que estaban bajo el escritorio y comenzaron a revisar los gastos del Norte relacionándolos con hechos históricos. Después de dos horas de revisar los libros se dio cuenta de que había un patrón, la mayor del tiempo cuando los gastos del Norte aumentaban era porque el gobierno Targaryen había tenido algún tipo de percance.

La muerte de Rhaenys Targaryen y su dragón Meraxes, el reinado de Maegor el Cruel, la Danza de Dragones, los reinados de Baelor y Aegon el Indigno, las rebeliones Blackfyre, el incendio de Summerhall y la guerra de los Reyes Nuevepeniques.

Todos esos eventos han sido acompañados de una subida en los gastos del Norte, pero podrían entender lo que sucedieron eventos volvieron locos el reino y sin embargo tuvieron que tener una razón por la que el Norte decidió hacer esos gastos en este momento.

Empezó a pensar en algo que hubiéramos sucedido hace poco. Este año el y Rhaella habían viajado a Lanza del Sol, se habían reunido con la princesa Loreza y Joanna los habían acompañado, en el camino habían visitado Bastión de Tormentas para ver a Steffon y Cassana. Los Tyrell y los Tully habían escrito sobre los nacidos del hierro atacando sus costas y Jon Arryn habían escrito sobre los clanes de la montaña organizando para algún tipo de ataque.

**¡PUM!** Su puño golpeó el escritorio, lo había descubierto la razón por la que los Starks se mostraban más desconfiados y gastaban más era porque sentían que nadie le importaba.

“¡Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?!” Ser Gerold entro en su despacho con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada preparado para luchar.

"Se ha caído uno de los libros, sal" Le dijo, en este momento necesitamos concentrarse. El caballero miró hacia los lados como si pudiese tener alguna amenaza oculta pero al no encontrar nada hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta con su capa blanca ondeando tras él.

Tomándose un momento para reordenar sus pensamientos regresó a los que había estado pensando antes. El Norte es el reino con más trabajo, igual o más grande que el resto de los reinos pero al mismo tiempo son los más leales ya que nunca atacaron contra los Targaryen.

Ellos pensaban que al Trono de Hierro no le importaba lo que sucedió más allá del Cuello y por eso mismo planearon prepararse para separarse de la corona. Pero él no podría permitir tal cosa, el Norte no querría comenzar una guerra y podría intentar separarse pacíficamente.

Lo peor de todo es que su hijo podría lo que permitiría, ese niño que lo único que haría era leer libros y tocar el arpa no tenía el fuego suficiente en las venas como para evitarlo. Los norteños respetaron a los que sobrevivieron en el invierno y su hijo no podría, necesitaron a alguien fuerte y en quien pudimos confiar para mantener a los norteños leales.

Mientras pensaba una solución escuchó como las espadas chocaban entre sí, pero no eran el sonido de acero chocando sino el de la madera. Se podría de su asiento para mirar por la ventana de su despacho desde donde podría ver Desembarco del Rey pero más importante el patio de prácticas.

En la lucha algunos miembros de la Guardia de la Ciudad, pero en los que clavaba su mirada eran un par de niños, uno era un niño pequeño de cuatro años con cabellos rubio, el hijo de Tywin, pero el otro era un niño de cabello negro de siete años que ayudaba al otro niño para que aprendiera a manejar la espada, no podía mirarlo a la cara desde aquí pero sabía que si mirase a la cara recibiría una mirada de ojos morados.

El hijo de su tío Duncan Targaryen y Jenny Mudd, un niño que tenía más sangre de los primeros hombres que Valyria. Rickard Stark tenía una hija de tres años, si no se equivocaba y Lorcan tenía siete, no era mucha diferencia lo que era bueno, pero necesitaba una excusa para hablar con el Guardián del Norte sobre el compromiso.

Su mente entonces voló a los libros que había estado revisando, había algo sobre un pacto con el Norte y rápidamente lo buscó. Lo encontró después de unos minutos de búsqueda, era solo una pequeña anotación escrita como si no tuviese importancia pero esto podría evitar la guerra con el Norte.

El Pacto de Hielo y Fuego, hecho por el príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon para que el Norte apoyase a su madre Rhaenyra Targaryen durante La Danza de Dragones, pero el Norte llegó después de la muerte del rey Aegon II Targaryen, quien resultó envenenado. Y el pacto nunca se cumplió, pero ahora podría cumplirse.

Podría usar como excusa que su abuelo Aegon V quería cumplir el pacto pero falleció antes de que pudiese anunciarlo y ahora él había encontrado las pruebas. Su abuelo había querido hacer muchas reformas pero el incendio de Summerhall acabó con todos sus planes y su padre Jaehaerys había tenido que preocuparse por mantener el reino, la guerra y terminar con peleas entre casas que habían durado años además de llorar por la pérdida de su esposa

Pero ahora era su momento, de esta forma uniría al Norte con el Trono de Hierro y los devolvería al redil. Pero Rickard Stark no aceptaba a un príncipe que un tuviese nada, Lorcan era el segundo en la línea sucesoria por detrás de Rhaegar, pero en este momento era solo un niño con ese título, sin territorio ni castillo. Además de que el pacto estipulaba que sería una princesa Targaryen para el heredero Stark, podríamos encontrar la forma de aumentar el valor de su primo.

Una idea vino a él acompañado de dolor y envuelta en llamas ... Summerhall. Aquel condenado castillo que había ardido hace una vez años, el mismo día que murió su hijo murieron muchos otros. Su abuelo Aegon, su abuela Betha, su madre Shaera, Ser Duncan, su tío Duncan apenas escapó de las llamas cargando a Jenny pero las quemaduras que sufrieron las heridas que sufrieron hasta el día de su muerte.

Estaba el dispuesto a obligar a ese niño a convertirse en el príncipe de Summerhal, aquel lugar que había traído tanto dolor a su familia, sus ojos se dirigían al patio de entrenamiento donde Lorcan acababa de tirar al suelo al hijo de Tywin lo que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro, pero después se dirigieron a las calles de Desembarco del Rey ya los barcos en el puerto. Esto era por el bien del reino, a veces había que hacer algunos sacrificios.

Ahora tenía un plan pero necesitaba ser cauto, si Tywin se enterase seguramente intentaría parar sus planes, él siempre pensaba que sabía lo mejor para el reino. No podría entregarle la carta a la rata de Pycelle porque iría a contárselo a Tywin por lo que debía usar otros canales para contactar con el Guardián del Norte al menos hasta que el compromiso estuviese hecho y nadie pudiese romperlo sin temer a la furia del Norte y la suya

"Ser Gerold" Llamó al capitán de la Guardia Real quien entró y hizo una reverencia.

"¿Me llamaba, su majestad?" El caballero se ordenó directamente esperando órdenes con su armadura blanca brillante por los rayos del sol que entraban en el despacho.

"Sí, necesito tu ayuda para una misión de gran importancia" Habló con un tono grave que dejaba en claro que esto era serio.

“Cumpliré con lo que usted me ordene, mi rey” Si era posible el caballero se puso aún más recto con sus ojos brillando tras su casco.

“Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Debes entregar esta carta a un maestre que vive en la plaza de los zapateros, le pagarás con el oro que te daré y le dirás que si mantiene su silencio más vendrá. Le dejarás en claro que si cumple bien con su deber será muy bien recompensado. La carta debe ser enviada a Winterfell con el cuervo más rápido que tenga.” Aerys explicó en voz baja para evitar que oídos ajenos pudiesen llegar a escuchar.

“Entiendo su majestad, llamaré a uno de mis hermanos y me marcharé a cumplir mi misión” Ser Gerold dijo pero Aerys negó con la cabeza.

“No, esto es lo que haremos. Volveremos a la biblioteca donde entregaré otra lista a Pycelle, las clases de mi hijo y su tío deben haber perdido y yo me quedaré con la excusa de comprobar sus avances por mí mismo. Entonces tú te quedarás afuera para montar guardia pero en realidad irás a entregar la carta usando los pasadizos secretos y disfrazándote. Debes hacerlo rápido y sin levantar sospechas ". Hablo Aerys no puede permitir que nadie más supiese sobre esto.

"Pero su majestad, no puedo dejarlo solo" Replicó Ser Gerold alzando la voz.

"Silencio Ser Gerold. Esto es por el bien del reino además Ser Harlan siempre se queda dentro de la habitación para vigilar a mi hijo incluso cuando le ordene que vaya y Ser Tristifer disfruta estar con su sobrino por lo que también estará en la habitación. Y no olvides Ser Gerold que no estoy indefenso" Lo último fue dicho al mismo tiempo que tomaría su mano en la empuñadura de su propia espada e hizo una nota mental para enseñarle a Rhaegar de que como príncipe heredero cuando dio una orden entonces tendría que ser obedecida Ser Harlan era un buen hombre pero tenía que aprender a obedecer.

Pudo ver la duda en los ojos del caballero pero este asintió. “Como usted ordene su majestad”

“Entonces vamos”, Aerys se convirtió y volvieron a hacer el camino a la biblioteca, Tywin estaba fuera de la fortaleza por lo que no tenía que molestarse de interrumpir su plan en este momento. Caminaron en silencio cruzando con algunos sirvientes que rápidamente se inclinaron y retrocedieron a su paso.

Ser Gerold abrió la puerta y comprobó que sus sospechas eran correctal al ver a su hijo sentado junto a Lorcan, con los gemelos de Tywin frente a ellos y cada uno de ellos con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano. Ser Tristifer estaba sentado junto a su sobrino con su propia hoja y pluma. Y Ser Harlan estaba unos pasos detrás del asiento de su hijo.

Ser Tristifer era un buen guerrero pero como bastardo no había recibido toda la educación que un miembro de la Guardia Real debería haber tenido, pero el hombre combina sus obligaciones con su aprendizaje y lo estaba haciendo bien.

Cuando entró todos los presentes se levantaron y pusieron rectos mientras Ser Gerold se quedó fuera de cumplir con su misión. Pero Pycelle tardó más de lo que debería, sin embargo le entregó la hoja y le ordenó buscar los libros.

"Podéis volver a trabajar en la habitación" Les dijo a los niños y Ser Tristifer después de que Pycelle desapareció entre las estanterías. Volvieron a su trabajo y él se sentóen la cabecera de la mesa. Desde su posición pudo ver que su hijo estaba a punto de terminar sus sumas y por lo que podía ver todas eran correctos, no podía bien lo que hizo Lorcan pero también parecían ser sumas.

Ser Tristifer estaba escribiendo en su papel pero no eran sumas, tal vez historia. Los gemelos de Tywin apenas estaban aprendiendo a sumar pero la niña tuvieron la mitad de la hoja mientras que su hermano miraba la hoja como si fueran incapaces de ver lo que ponía y apenas había escrito.

El inútil llegó cargado con varios libros sorprendido de que todavía estuviese en la habitación y de que había ocupado el asiento.

"¿Desea que lleve los libros a su despacho, su majestad?" El inútil pregunto con la cara roja por tener que llevar los libros.

“Déjalos en la mesa” Pycelle respiró aliviado cuando dejó los libros pero aparentemente desconcertado sin saber que hacer por la pérdida de su asiento. “Deberías ayudar al joven Jaime, parece tener problemas” El niño se puso rojo pero sabiamente no dijo nada y Pycelle se envió junto a él.

Rhaegar terminó sus sumas y miró a Pycelle que estaba ocupado. Aerys quería rodar los ojos, él era el príncipe no tenía razones para esperar que el inútil terminase con el chico de Tywin, sin embargo Pycelle también debería prestar más atención a que el príncipe había terminado.

Estaba a punto de decirle a su hijo que el corregiría sus sumas, como rey era su deber que su heredero tuviera las facultades necesarias para dirigir el reino. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocó la puerta y después la abrió. Quiso maldecir, su plan podría fallar pero su furia fue rápidamente calmada.

Una mujer con un vestido de color azul celeste y negro con un dragón de tres cabezas de color rojo fue la primera en entrar. Su cabello rubio platino estaba recogido hacia atrás por un velo que dejaba caer el pelo por la parte de atrás con un par de mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos de color lila hacían un perfecto contraste con su rostro de piel blanca en el que había una pequeña sonrisa. Pero lo más sorprendente era la ligera curva que se podía ver en su vientre. La mujer más bella de los siete reinos su esposa Rhaella Targaryen.

Ella cogió sus faldas e hizo una reverencia igual que sus damas de compañía que la imitaron a la perfección. Una de ellas era una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que era la más cercana a su esposa. Lady Joanna Lannister esposa de Tywin Lannister y señora de Roca Casterly.

También había niña de unos diez años con cabello castaño con un cisne cosido en sus ropas por lo que tenían que ser una Swann.

“Mi amada reina” Aerys se levantó y besó el dorso de la mano de su esposa y asintió a Joanna. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Su plan podría tener éxito y su presencia podría arruinarlo todo.

“Como tú ordenaste vinimos a ver cómo les iba a nuestros hijos en sus lecciones. Pero se encontraba Ser Gerold mal por lo que pidió que Ser Barristan y Ser Jonothor viniesen con nosotras para cumplir con su deber” Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ambos caballeros que estaban detrás suya, Ser Jonothor hizo guardia afuera mientras que Ser Barristan se quedó dentro uniéndose a Ser Harlan en el fondo.

Pycelle tuvo que ponerse de pie para dejar que Joanna se sentó junto a su hijo, Rhaella se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa con Joanna a su izquierda y Ser Tristifer a su derecha que hizo el amago de levantarse pero Rhaella lo detuvo y el caballero volvió a sus tareas. La niña Swann se quedó de pie junto a su esposa.

"¿Tal vez debería ir a ver a Ser Gerold?" El inútil decidió romper la atmósfera de calma que se había instalado cuando Aerys había corregido las sumas de su hijo y le había puesto el mismo algunas veces más difíciles, mientras que Rhaella había corregido las de Lorcan y había ayudado a Ser Tristifer con un texto que aparentemente tratar sobre la Danza de Dragones. Al mismo tiempo que Joanna ayudaba a sus hijos.

“Eso no será necesario, Ser Gerold aseguró que solo necesitaba un tiempo y pronto volvería a sus obligaciones” Rhaella dijo que evitó el inútil saliese de la habitación.

Después de eso, cuando los niños terminan sus clases esa reunión en la biblioteca se registran en un recital privado en el que Rhaegar en su mayoría cantaba aunque Lorcan lo acompañaba a veces.

_Amé a una doncella hermosa como el verano,_

_con la luz del sol en el cabello_

_Amé a una doncella roja como el otoño,_

_con el ocaso en el cabello_

_Amé a una doncella blanca como el invierno,_

_con la nieve en el cabello_

_Amé a una doncella bella como la primavera,_

_con rosas en el cabello_

Cuando Rhaegar terminó la última canción la niña de Tywin aplaudió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué debería cantar ahora?" Rhaegar respondió y la niña respondió con rapidez. "¿Podría cantar Seis Doncellas en un Estanque mi príncipe?" Rhaegar asintió y comenzó a cantar.

_Seis doncellas había en la poza de aguas cristalinas ..._

Alguien tocó la puerta lo que provocó que Rhaegar dejase de cantar y que la niña hiciese un puchero. Ser Gerold entró e hizo una reverencia. “Lamento haberme ausentado mi rey, aceptaré cualquier castigo que me imponga”

Aerys frunció el ceño y se levanto provocando que el resto de las personas en la habitación se levantase. “Acompáñeme Ser Gerold” se verá a la puerta y Ser Gerold se apartó para dejarle pasar. “Por favor continúen con el recital” Dijo antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar como Rhaegar volcó a cantar, pudo a su despacho y se enfrentó a Ser Gerold. “Desobedeciste mis órdenes”

“Lo lamento mi rey, pero mi honor como comandante no me permitía dejarlo sin una guardia”

“Acaso dices que el resto de tus hermanos son unos incompetentes”

“Nunca mi rey, la guardia real está compuesta por los mejores caballeros”

Clavó sus ojos en el caballero quien se mantuvo recto. “Ser Gerold, la próxima vez que quiera ir contra mis órdenes consúltemelo primero. Su idea nos ganó más tiempo pero fue muy arriesgado ”

“Entiendo mi rey”, Aerys se preguntó si era esto lo que su hijo había decidido cuando Ser Harlan no obedecía, tal vez a veces era necesario que los caballeros desobedezcan sus órdenes.

"¿Entregaste la carta?"

“Sí, mi rey, la carta fue enviada yo mismo supervisé que no se abriese y que el cuervo se marchase. El maestre con el que me ordenó contactar nació en el Norte por lo que estoy seguro de que no dirá nada. Los norteños son extremadamente leales a los Starks”

Aerys asintió. “Necesitaremos los servicios de ese maestre en el futuro. Ahora déjame”

El caballero salió de la habitación y Aerys se sentó en su escritorio repasando su plan así como su trabajo del día mientras esperaba una visita que sabía que vendría.

Cuando el sol empezó a descender alguien dio un toque a la puerta, dándole permiso para entrar su esposa entró en todo su esplendor con Ser Jonothor quedándose fuera.

Su esposa levantó una ceja y preguntó. “Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando?”

“Es algo en lo que estoy trabajando”

“No me lo contarás” No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

"Pronto" Fue todo lo que dijo.

“Está bien” Rhaella dijo pero no parecía feliz de quedarse en la ignorancia.

Buscando cambiar de tema Aerys experimentó que algo se removía dentro de él y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. “Además, una dama que deja a otra a merced sin protección no debería cuestionar a su rey”

Los ojos de Rhaella se abrieron de forma cómica por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que comenzó a girar con el dedo uno de sus mechones.

“No sé qué te refieres”

“¿De verdad ?, traer a dos de los miembros de la guardia real sabiendo que ya había otros dos en la biblioteca, además de Ser Gerold se convirtió indispuesto con Ser Gwayne con la mano en la ciudad y teniendo un puesto vacío en la guardia Eres tan cruel ”Besó el cuello de su esposa que se apartó y se dio la vuelta.

"Como si no se lo mereciera" Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

“Estoy de acuerdo, pero podrías ser más sutil”

“Lo intentaré la próxima vez, por cierto te perdiste a tu hijo y Lorcan cantando El Caballero Alto y la Estrella”

“Esa es la canción favorita de Lorcan”

"Sí, es la única canción que canta mejor que Rhaegar"

Aerys comenzó a desatar el vestido de su esposa que no hizo mucho por detenerlo. Hoy estaba feliz, su plan no había fallado antes de que pudiese comenzar y se merecía una recompensa bajo su humilde opinión.

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen un comentario.**

**Si tenéis alguna pregunta no dudéis en hacerla.**

**Yo también os pregunto, sobre todo sobre las distancias porque tengo algunos problemas sobre ello.**

**Si no me equivoco un cuervo de Desembarco del Rey a Invernalia tarda una quincena, si no es así por favor corregidme.**

**Algunos de los nombres de los sitios serán en español y otros en inglés. O si quereis todos pueden ser en inglés.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He alterado un pequeño dato en este capítulo, Rhaelle Targaryen no muere en Summerhall


	2. El señor de Invernalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juegos de espadas, cartas y conversaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada espero que todos estéis bien, mucho ánimo a todos.
> 
> Descargo de responsabilidad: Una canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a George R.R. Martin.  
> Personaje hablando: “…..”  
> Personaje pensando: “(…..)”

**_270 d.C Invernalia_ **

**Rickard I**

“Ouch…” Fue lo que salió de la boca de su segundo hijo cuando aterrizó con el culo en el suelo después de que chocasen las espadas. Sus pantalones acabaron llenos de barro debido a la nieve que había caído por la noche y se había derretido.

“Levántate” Le dijo a su hijo “Coge tu espada y prepárate” Su hijo cogió su espada, se levantó, volviendo a cargar contra él y volvió a acabar en el suelo.

“Jajaja” Desde detrás de él se escuchó una risa infantil, no necesitaba girarse para ver que su hija había sido quien se había reído por la caída de su hermano. Quien refunfuño quitando el barro de su cara.

No podía practicar todos los días con sus hijos debido a sus deberes como Guardián del Norte, por lo que disfrutaba los momentos como estos. “Brandon te toca a ti” Le dijo a su hijo mayor.

Brandon, que había estado aguantándose la risa por respeto a su hermano sabiendo que el había estado en la misma posición otras veces. Cogió la espada de madera y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano que se marchó a limpiarse el barro.

Sorprendentemente su hijo no se lanzó de cabeza hacia el como solía hacer, sino que agarró con firmeza su espada y se movió a la derecha e izquierda buscando una forma de atacar. El esperó hasta que su hijo decidió que había encontrado una apertura e hizo un ataque hacia la derecha.

Detuvo con facilidad la espada y la repelió poniendo un poco de su fuerza, pero su hijo no perdió el equilibrio e intentó otro ataque esta vez de frente. Pero el movió la espada hacia abajo cortando nuevamente el ataque y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estómago dejando sin aire a su hijo que fue incapaz de defenderse cuando volvió a golpearlo esta vez en el pecho cayendo al suelo.

Su hijo no necesito que le dijese nada, se levanto de nuevo cargando esta vez como solía hacerlo, la sangre de lobo era fuerte en su hijo lo que lo hacía no ser racional en ciertas ocasiones, necesitaba ocuparse de eso y la mejor forma era enseñarle lo que pasaba cuando no pensaba.

Esquivó con facilidad a su hijo y puso su espada en el camino de sus pies causando que cayese de cara en el barro deslizándose un metro por el suelo fangoso debido al impulso de su carrera.

“¿Y tú quieres usar acero?, todavía te queda mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabes blandir bien una espada” Su hijo levantó la cara del fango, uso la espada para levantarse y apoyó su peso en ella para mantenerse de pie. “Lo que quiero es usar a _Hielo_ ” Su hijo le respondió.

“Si aun te queda para usar acero imagina cuanto te queda para poder usar _Hielo_ , sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tampoco sabes mantener el equilibrio” Le dijo a su hijo acercándose a él. “¿Que?” El preguntó pero no pudo reaccionar cuando le dio una patada a su espada con la que se estaba manteniendo en pie y volvió a acabar en el suelo.

“Ahora yo, ahora yo” Lyanna corrió hacia ellos arrastrando una espada por el suelo, no parecía que tuviese la fuerza para levantarla pero si el valor para enfrentarse a su padre con ella.

“No tienes la fuerza para levantarla” Le dijo Brandon todavía en el suelo provocando que los mofletes de su hija se hincharan con un puchero. “Claro que puedo” Lyanna agarró la empuñadura de ambas manos y empezó a hacer fuerza para levantarla.

Padre e hijo observaron en silencio el rostro de Lyanna que empezó a ponerse rojo por el esfuerzo. Su hija había elegido la espada de madera más pesada que podía encontrar pero sorprendentemente la punta de la espada se levantó del suelo y lentamente toda la espada acabó por encima de la cabeza de su hija.

“Lo ves, sí que puedo” Pero al decir eso perdió toda la fuerza que había estado para mantener la espada en el aire y cayo sobre Brandon quien pudo esquivarla al rodar por el suelo. “¡Lyanna!” Su hijo gritó. “No es mi culpa” Ella se escondió tras las piernas de su padre.

“Ya es suficiente, Brandon ve a guardar las espadas y después báñate” Su hijo parecía querer discutir pero cogió las espadas incluida la que Lyanna quien le saco la lengua cuando se alejó.

“Lyanna” “¿Sí?” Su hija preguntó poniendo su mejor cara inocente.

“¿No deberías estar con Old Nan aprendiendo a coser?”

“Pero no quiero coser” Su hija pisoteo el suelo.

“Lyanna, si aprendes a coser, evitarás que alguien pueda morir de frío. Se acerca el invierno y todos deben cumplir con su papel. Ahora ve a la guardería” Regaño a su hija que parecía a punto de discutir pero obedeció.

Abandonó el patio y caminó a través de los pasillos en dirección a su despacho. Los pasillos de Invernalia estaban calientes gracias al agua de las fuentes termales que corría por las cañerías calentando todo el castillo.

Finalmente llegó a su despacho y se sentó para continuar con el trabajo que lo había mantenido ocupado durante varios días. Tener que reescribir un libro de cuentas entero no era algo que le agradase. Pero era algo que debía hacer, Walys se había equivocado en demasiadas cosas, las cantidades estaban mal y ahora tenía que arreglarlo.

Ese hombre se estaba ganando ser expulsado de Invernalia, pero no podía echar a un maestre así como así. Además de que necesitarían un repuesto que pudiese hacer bien las cosas y en quien pudiese confiar.

Pero antes de nada debía de terminar con esto después se encargaría de Walys. Que sabría un bastardo del Alcance sobre el precio de la comida en el norte o sobre el verdadero frío del invierno. Lo único que sabía era sobre el sur y matrimonios que podrían ser beneficiosos, y aun así causaba más problemas de los que solucionaba.

Si no fuera por la vieja Nan, Lyarra no habría sobrevivido al parto de Benjen y aun así había estado en cama durante varios meses para recuperarse. Ella la señora de Invernalia que en sus tres anteriores partos había vuelto al trabajo después de dos semanas en cama, con sus hijos recién nacidos sujetos a ella con una honda para llevarlos con ella en todo momento.

“Mi señor, ha llegado una carta de Desembarco del Rey y el cuervo que la trajo se niega a irse” Walys entró en su despacho sin llamar a la puerta, la insolencia de este hombre era irritante.

“Déjala en la mesa”

“Lleva el sello de la casa Targaryen”

Rickard levantó la vista de su trabajo, una carta con el sello de la casa Targaryen no era algo que llegase todos los días a Invernalia. La última carta había sido cuando Aerys ascendió al trono hace ocho años.

Extendió la mano y el maestre se la dio “Sal” Walys parecía querer quedarse para saber lo que ponía en la carta pero cuando vio la mirada que Rickard le daba salió de la habitación.

Buscó su abrecartas en el cajón de su escritorio, un regalo de Lyarra, era un pequeño cuchillo con el mango envuelto en cuero de lobo que ella misma había cazado. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

Lo primero que miró fue el final de la carta que tenía otro sello que la confirmaba como una carta verdadera y después empezó a leerla.

_A Lord Rickard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte_

_Lord Stark, han pasado seis años desde que usted visitó Desembarco del Rey y por eso mismo sé que usted y su gente no disfrutan de lo que llaman juegos sureños. Por eso mismo iré directo al grano._

_Le escribo para ofrecer un matrimonio entre mi primo el príncipe Lorcan Targaryen, hijo de mi tío Duncan Targaryen y su esposa Jenny Mudd, con su hija lady Lyanna Stark._

_La razón por la que ofrezco este compromiso es para cumplir el pacto de Hielo y Fuego, firmado en el año 129 d.C. Por el príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon y Cregan Stark para conseguir su apoyo para su madre Rhaenyra Targaryen durante la danza de los dragones._

_El pacto nunca llegó a cumplirse, pero aun así durante la Hora del Lobo su antepasado ayudo mucho a la corona siendo una Mano sabia y castigo a los que se lo merecían._

_El pacto estipulaba que una princesa Targaryen se casaría con el heredero de Invernalia, pero mi amada esposa y yo no hemos tenido la suerte de ser bendecidos por la Madre con una hija. Y mi hijo el príncipe Rhaegar podría ser demasiado mayor para su hija._

_Sin embargo el príncipe Lorcan tiene solamente siete años igual que su segundo hijo, es un joven inteligente y con un buen brazo para la espada, aunque por supuesto sigue siendo un niño que tiene mucho que aprender._

_Por eso mismo además de un matrimonio con su hija, deseo ofrecer que el príncipe Lorcan viaje a Invernalia para ser su pupilo hasta que llegue el día en que se casen._

_Además debo informarle sobre mi intención de nombrar al príncipe Lorcan, Príncipe de Summerhall. Por lo que su hija al casarse con él pasaría a nombrarse princesa de Summerhall. En cuanto a Summerhall que como es conocido está actualmente en ruinas debido a la Tragedia, tengo planeado empezar su reconstrucción una vez que el príncipe Lorcan emprenda su viaje a Invernalia siempre que el compromiso sea aceptado._

_Por último le pido la mayor discreción posible, deseo que se mantenga en secreto hasta que las negociaciones sobre el compromiso hayan acabado y use el cuervo que trajo la carta para responder._

_Aerys II Targaryen rey de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres,_ _señor de los Siete Reinos_ _y_ _Protector del Reino_ _._

Terminó de leer la carta, volvió a leerla y la leyó otra vez. Sin poder creer lo que estaba escrito en ella. Walys y él habían estado hablando sobre matrimonios con casas del sur, que podrían beneficiar al Norte, incluso estaba pensando en enviar a Eddard al Pico de Águilas. Aunque Lyarra no estaba de acuerdo y una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Lyarra y el eran primos lejanos, los estandartes de las casas debían estar ansiosos de que sus hijas se casasen con Brandon. Además de Eddard y Benjen que podrían ser nuevos asientos, quería reconstruir Moat Caillin y Sea-Dragon-Point sería un buen lugar para construir un nuevo castillo.

Pero con esta carta muchas cosas podrían cambiar, no necesitaría centrarse en matrimonios sureños, el matrimonio de Lyanna sería más que suficiente. Pero primero tenía que hablar con Lyarra.

Llamo a Walys y le ordenó llamar a su esposa. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Lyarra entrase y le cerrase la puerta en la cara a Walys, su esposa no soportaba al hombre, pero como el no llamo a Walys para que entrase, seguramente se fue a alimentar a los cuervos.

El cabello de Lyarra era de color castaño rojizo por su herencia Flint, llevaba un abrigo echo con pieles de lobo, unos pantalones con lana de oveja y unas botas altas.

Ella cogió la silla que estaba frente a él y rodeo el escritorio sentándose junto a él “¿Qué es tan importante como para que me llames mientras estaba organizando las despensas?” En vez de responderle le entregó la carta y dejó que ella misma la leyese.

Espero mientras leía la carta observando como su rostro pasaba por diferentes emociones, por el tiempo que tardó en leerla ella también había necesitado leerla varias veces.

“Esto es, inesperado” Lyarra le dijo dejando la carta sobre la mesa. “¿No será uno de esos planes que tú y ese maestre incompetente habéis estado haciendo?” Ella le preguntó con desconfianza.

“Te aseguro que no, esto es tan inesperado para mí como lo es para ti” Le aseguró alzando las manos para enfatizar que no era cosa suya. “¿Qué opinas sobre esto?”

“No se puede rechazar un compromiso con un príncipe y menos aun cuando va a recibir un castillo y sus propias tierras. Pero debe de haber una razón”

“El rey viajo este año a Lanza del Sol, en el camino debió de pasar por Bastión de Tormentas y Summerhall. Debió de darse cuenta de algo y por eso necesita el compromiso” Apoyó su mano en la barbilla intentando concentrarse.

“Lyonel Baratheon” Dijo su esposa después de una corta pausa.

“¿Cómo dices?” Le costó un momento darse cuenta de a lo que se refería Lyarra pero rápidamente le vino a la cabeza. “Lyonel Baratheon se declaró Rey de la Tormenta después de que el príncipe Duncan Targaryen rompiese su compromiso y se casase con Jenny Mudd. Fue asesinado en juicio por combate por Ser Duncan el Alto y el Rey Aegon prometió la mano de su hija Rhaelle para Ormund Baratheon”

“Tal vez el rey desea estabilizar la región, Summerhall se encuentra cerca de las fronteras entre el Alcance, Las Tierras de la Tormenta y Dorne. Y las casas que están cercas y servirían al señor de Summerhall son leales a los Targaryen. Pero ¿por qué no casarlo con una casa de las Tierras de la Tormenta? Su esposa teorizó.

“En la carta hace referencia al Pacto de Hielo y Fuego, diría que debido a que Duncan Targaryen rompió un pacto de compromiso, el Rey desea demostrar que la familia Targaryen no son unos rompe juramentos al apelar a un pacto echo hace más de 100 años” No estaba seguro pero en parte tenía sentido.

Lyarra no parecía muy convencida pero este compromiso podría ser muy beneficioso. “Se acerca el invierno” Le dijo a su esposa y ella lo sabía. No era únicamente el lema de la casa Stark, también era un recordatorio de la responsabilidad de su casa con todos aquellos que vivían en el Norte. La responsabilidad de cuidarlos y alimentarlos para que sobreviviesen.

“Lo sé” Ella respondió. Ambos lo sabían. El rostro de su esposa se endureció, frunció su ceño, se levantó de la silla y puso las manos en las caderas, lo mismo que hacía cada vez que iba a decir algo que no podía ser discutido “Pero no más matrimonios sureños y debemos traer a los hijos de nuestros estandartes, ya es hora de que la _manada_ vuelva”

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo de los matrimonios, por ahora. Pero llevaba toda la razón en lo que respecta a lo segundo, la _manada_ era como se llamaba al grupo de hijos e hijas de casas norteñas que venían a Invernalia para ser compañeros de los hijos de la casa Stark. Pero desde que su padre Willam Stark era pequeño no había habido _manada_ debido a los pocos hijos de la casa Stark que habían nacido. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Miró a su esposa y se le ocurrió algo que le gustaría. “Podríamos invitar a los hijos de Branda” Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su esposa cuando pensó en traer a los hijos de su hermana a Invernalia.

“Branda tiene dos hijos y una hija. La niña todavía es pequeña pero en el futuro podría ser una de las damas de compañía de Lyanna, pero al menos uno de los niños podría venir por ahora” Su esposa dijo mirando por un momento por la ventana, tal vez pensando en los días que ella y su hermana corrían por el bosque.

“Cierto” Recordaba a Branda, se parecía mucho a su esposa pero su cabello era más rojizo que el de Lyarra. Aunque tenían el mismo carácter, como ella se había casado con un hombre de las Tierras de la Tormenta es algo que jamás adivinaría.

“También podríamos invitar a algún nieto de tu tía Jocelyn, tuvo tres hijas y todas casadas con casas del Valle pero ellas tienen algún hijo ahora” Lyarra señalo aunque para él eso ya era bastante lejano en el árbol familiar, pero podrían intentarlo.

“Lord Karstark tiene dos hijos, Rickard y Arnolf” La verdad es que para ser miembros de la manada prefería que fueran niños del Norte ya que podría haber choques entre sus culturas. “Pero este no es el momento. Tenemos que escribir la carta”

“Entonces pongámonos a ello” Durante dos horas estuvieron escribiendo y tachando en un pergamino, hasta estar satisfechos con lo que habían escrito incluyendo el tema de empezar a construir asentamientos más allá del Muro que había hablado Rickard con el rey en su viaje a Desembarco del Rey hace seis años. Y finalmente sellaron la carta con su sello.

“Yo me encargo de enviarla, tu mantén alejado a ese maestre y yo mandaré el cuervo” La abuela de Lyarra, Arya pertenecía a los Flint de la montaña quienes no tenían maestres sino que se encargaban de sanar a sus miembros y mandar los cuervos ellos mismos.

“Le preguntaré sobre qué piensa de un matrimonio con los Blackwood, al escuchar sobre una casa que sigue los Dioses Antiguos será muy insistente de que no es algo aconsejable por lo que seguramente estaremos más de una hora. Manda a uno de los guardias para que lo llame” Cogió todos los papeles en los que habían estado escribiendo y los tiró al fuego. Los libros que habían estado revisando fueron devueltos a su estantería. Y espero a la llegada de Walys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 años-Ellia Martell  
> 12 años-Oberyn Martell/Bethany Ryswell  
> 11 años-Rhaegar Targaryen  
> 10 años-Arthur Dayne  
> 8 años-Brandon Stark/Robert Baratheon/Jon Connigton/Barbrey Ryswell/Alastor Reyne  
> 7 años-Lorcan Targaryen/Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne  
> 6 años-Catelyn Tully/Stannis Baratheon  
> 5 años-Melara Hetherspoon/Mance Ryder  
> 4 años-Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lanniester/Lysa Tully/Gregor Clegane  
> 3 años-Lyanna Stark  
> 2 años-Benjen Stark/Petyr Baelish/Drogo/Bronn
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, lamento la tardanza y que sea tan corto pero hago lo que puedo. En el futuro los capítulos serán más largos ya que habrá más personajes y sucederán más cosas pero por ahora espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.  
> He estado revisando la historia y los arboles genealógicos y debo decir que Alysanne Targaryen es una reina increíble además de que me encanta Cregan Stark ese hombre es genial.  
> Intentaré ser lo más fiel posible a los datos históricos y la edad de los personajes.  
> En cuanto a la línea de tiempo que tenía en el capítulo 1 todavía la tengo y la he expandido un poco, estoy pensando en ponerla en un capítulo aparte y a medida que actualice la iré moviendo.  
> También voy a poner la edad de algunos de los personajes, seguramente ya la he puesto en este capítulo.


	3. Su majestad la Reina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reina baila y discute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Una canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a George R.R. Martin.
> 
> Personaje hablando: "….."
> 
> Personaje pensando: "(…..)"

**270 d.C Desembarco del Rey**

**Rhaella**

La sala del trono era un lugar de ventanas altas y estrechas, con vidrieras de colores y adornadas con estrellas de siete puntas. Los cráneos de los antiguos dragones que los miembros de la casa Targaryen habían montado en el pasado estaban colocados por toda la sala y el más pequeño de los cráneos estaba a los pies del Trono de Hierro.

Lo normal era que el Rey estuviese sentado en el trono, los miembros de la guardia real estarían a los pies de este y a los lados del trono había asientos para los miembros de la familia real y del Consejo Privado.

Pero hoy eso no era así, dentro de dos horas sería el año nuevo. Por eso frente al Trono de Hierro había una mesa en el que su centro se hallaba el Rey con su jubón de colores Targaryen junto a una capa que llevaba el símbolo de su casa, a su izquierda se hallaba ella misma y a su derecha la Mano del Rey, lord Tywin Lannister.

A la derecha de la Mano se encontraban los otros miembros del Consejo Privado. El maestro de leyes lord Symond Staunton. El maestro de la moneda lord Qarlton Chelsted. El maestro de barcos lord Lucerys Velaryon. El maestro de los susurros lord Jasper Hersy. El gran maestre Pycelle. Y ser Gerold Hightower que estaba detrás de su marido.

Mientras que a su izquierda estaba su hijo Rhaegar que estaba hablando con Lorcan para mantener el sueño a raya, ya deberían haberse acostado pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Al lado de Lorcan estaba su madre Jenny Mudd.

Por último estaba su tía Rhaelle quien había venido junto a los Baratheon que estaban frente a ellos. Steffon estaba frente a Rhaelle con su esposa Cassana frente a Jenny. Su hijo Robert estaba frente a Rhaegar y el pequeño Stannis que parecía a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento estaba frente a Lorcan.

Por último los miembros de la Guardia Real se habían situado detrás de los miembros de la familia real para protegerlos. Todo ellos llevaban sus armaduras que brillaban con la luz de los candelabros y sus limpias capas blancas.

El resto de la sala del trono estaba llena de mesas con miembros de la corte, la mayoría provenía de casas de las Tierras de la Corona pero también con habitantes del resto de los reinos y extranjeros, muchos de ellos mercaderes importantes. Los músicos llenaban la sala con sus canciones, la mayoría de ellas trataban sobre miembros de la casa Targaryen.

Su corsé estaba empezando a incomodarla y su cabello empezaba a perder su forma. El vestido de hoy que había elegido con sus damas de compañía era de color blanco con adornos dorados en forma de dragón, su collar de ámbar empezaba a pesar y estaba deseando que todo acabase.

Le hubiese gustado que Joanna también estuviese aquí pero desde que se había casado con Tywin no venía mucho a la capital, había venido hace cuatro lunas para que conocieran a sus hijos pero se había tenido que ir antes debido a los signos de embarazo.

Antes de irse ambas habían fantaseado sobre que Joanna tuviese otra hija y ella un hijo, pero había sufrido otro aborto por lo que no podría ser posible. Pero hoy eso no era importante, después de cuatro lunas de negociaciones hoy anunciarían el compromiso de Lorcan con Lyanna Stark así como su nombramiento como Príncipe de Summerhall.

Mañana tratarían con el Consejo Privado sobre la decisión pero ahora era momento de proclamarlo y dejar que las lenguas lo extendiesen. Sintió que una mano se ponía sobre la suya, sabía que Aerys, era momento de anunciarlo y ambos debían presentar un frente unido.

Su marido se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su asiento por lo que el resto de la corte hizo lo mismo aunque a los niños les costó un poco al estar tan cansados. La música dejo de sonar para poder escuchar al rey y todos guardaron silencio.

Aerys barrió la sala con su mirada y habló.

"Hoy es un día especial, nuestro primer año de otoño ha pasado y las cosechas han sido abundantes. Hoy es un día en el que celebramos por las alegrías que hemos experimentado y lloramos por aquellos que nos han abandonado.

Rezamos al Padre para que nos guíe y nunca nos salgamos del camino de los justos. Rezamos al Guerrero para que nos ayude en las batallas y que nuevos caballeros se levanten para proteger a los inocentes. Rezamos al Herrero para que nos de fuerza cuando nuestro trabajo se nos dificulta. Rezamos a la Madre para que proteja y cuide a nuestros amados hijos e hijas. Rezamos a la Doncella para que proteja a las jóvenes. Rezamos a la Vieja para que nos ayude en nuestros momentos más difíciles. Y rezamos al Extraño apaciguarlo y que no nos separe de nuestros seres queridos"

Algunas de las personas más fieles entre ellos el Septón Supremo estaban llorando de emoción por las palabras del Rey otros solo sonreían y asentían.

"Hoy me gustaría anunciar algo importante, hace 11 años mi amada familia sufrió muchas pérdidas y mucho dolor"

Controló sus nervios evitando pensar el aquel día, este no era el momento de llorar, Aerys guardo silencio por un momento para tranquilizarse el mismo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que los niños eran curiosos y que los rostros de Jenny y su tía se habían puesto pálidos con Steffon enviándole una mirada a Aerys.

Un silencioso murmullo se extendió entre los miembros de la corte pero callaron cuando el Rey volvió a hablar.

"Mi abuelo Aegon V fue un gran rey, si hubiese vivido más estoy seguro de que hubiese sido un rey aún más grande. Mi abuela Betha tenía el corazón más grande de todo Poniente. Mi madre siempre se preocupó por todos y hubiese sido una gran reina"

Una parte de ella quería refutar lo de su madre, ella y su padre habían sido quienes los habían obligado a casarse a pesar de todo lo que habían intentado. Sus abuelos habían gritado y peleado, su tío Duncan también se había negado a aceptar tal cosa, incluso Jenny había echado de la corte a su mejor amiga, esa condenada enana albina.

Gritos y más gritos a puertas cerradas, su padre había amenazado con rechazar el trono lo que hubiese causado que su tío Daeron se convirtiese en rey, lo que habría causado muchos problemas. No solo por el paso del trono a otro hijo igual que pasó con su tío Duncan. Sino que el gusto de su tío Daeron por su escudero habría causado mucho revuelo cuando él se sentase en el trono.

Y aunque su tío había estado dispuesto a abandonar al amor de su vida y casarse con Olenna Redwyne al final habían tenido que ceder. Aunque ella siempre le estaría agradecida a su familia por el esfuerzo que hicieron.

"Como todos ustedes saben hace 140 Poniente sufrió mucho dolor durante La Danza de Dragones, nos vimos envueltos en una guerra entre nosotros mismos. Algo que nunca debería haber sucedido. Nosotros somos los Ándalos, los Primeros Hombres y los Rhoynar durante mucho tiempo peleados entre nosotros pero mi ancestro Aegon el Conquistador unió seis de los reinos y fue Daeron II quien finalmente unió a Dorne y ordenó la construcción de Summerhall"

Apretó los nudillos y se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, fue gracias a su autocontrol que no se hizo sangre, con su otra mano agarró la de su marido para darle fuerzas, habían empezado esto juntos y lo terminarían.

No le hacía falta girarse para saber que Jenny y su tía estaban tan mal como ella. Y aunque no podía ver los rostros de ser Gerold y ser Tristifer ya que sus cascos los ocultaban podía imaginarlos apretando los dientes y temblando bajo sus armaduras.

"Y es por eso, porque debemos estar unidos me gustaría anunciar el compromiso entre mi primo el príncipe Lorcan Targaryen hijo de mi tío el príncipe Duncan Targaryen y Lady Jenny Mudd con Lady Lyanna Stark hija del Guardián del Norte y Señor de Invernalia Lord Rickard Stark y Lady Lyarra Stark.

Con este compromiso se cumplirá el pacto de Hielo y Fuego pactado entre el príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon y Cregan Stark. Y de ahora en adelante el príncipe Lorcan Targaryen será conocido como Príncipe de Summerhall"

Silencio, nunca en todos sus años de vivir en la Fortaleza Roja el salón del trono había quedado en silencio absoluto y sin embargo ahora todo el mundo estaba cayado. Ni siquiera eran capaces de murmurar entre ellos solo los miraban expectantes casi sin respirar y sin saber que hacer.

"Brindemos por el príncipe Lorcan" Ambos cogieron su copa a pesar de que estaban vacías y fingieron beber. El resto de los presentes los imitó y cuando terminaron empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Los miembros del consejo habían reaccionado rápidamente y fingieron saber lo que estaba pasando.

Tywin se acercó un poco a Aerys cuando se sentaron y le susurró algo a lo que su marido respondió. "Mañana" La Mano asintió y volvió a ponerse recto en su silla.

Rhaegar y Robert felicitaban a Lorcan quien estaba conmocionado por los acontecimientos. "Esto es peor que La Batalla de las Naranjas" Le escuchó decir.

"ser Tristifer, ser Harlan"

"¿Su majestad?" Ambos caballeros preguntaron.

"Ya es tarde, llévense a los príncipes a sus habitaciones" Ambos caballeros asintieron y escoltaron a los niños , Steffon también llamó a un par de sus propios guardias para que llevasen a sus hijos a sus habitaciones.

No mucho después de que los niños se marchasen Jenny se levantó. "Si me disculpa su majestad, hoy ha sido un día con muchas emociones y me temo que necesito descansar" Jenny salió de la sala del trono a paso rápido sin nadie que le prestase atención.

En este momento la envidiaba, Jenny podía irse a calmarse a su habitación mientras que ella misma debía quedarse, tragándose todo el dolor que había surgido desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y le escocía bajo de la piel.

Steffon, Cassana y su tía no tardaron en cambiarse a los asientos ahora vacíos para poder hablar más de cerca, con Steffon justo a su lado. Pero antes de que el pudiese preguntar ella lo cayó y le prometió que todo sería explicado mañana.

Cuando llegó la medianoche las campanas del Septo de Baelor entonaron su canción anunciando el nuevo año, las mesas fueron empujadas contra la pared para dar lugar a una pista de baile donde jóvenes doncellas se sonrojaban al bailar con galantes caballeros, donde señores bailaban junto a sus esposas o invitaban a una joven que estuviese sola.

Ella misma caminó junto a su marido hasta el centro de la pista donde bailaron al son de La reina se quitó la sandalia y el rey se quitó la corona. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado todavía podía escuchar la voz de su madre y su septa dictándole los pasos.

ser Gerold y ser Barristan estaban parados en medio de la pista de baile, intentando no molestar a los bailarines. Sus otros hermanos, ser Gwayne y ser Jonothor paseaban por el borde de la pista atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño de la multitud.

Steffon pasó a su lado bailando con Cassana y su tía Rhaelle bailaba con Tywin. Normalmente el no bailaría con nadie que no fuera Joanna, que lo hiciese ahora quería decir que deseaba hablar.

Quien la lanzó y quién la recogió

Todas las mujeres se separaron de sus acompañantes y dieron un giro para a continuación pasar a otro, pero ella dio un giro de más y acabó junto a Steffon que esperaba recoger a su madre.

Cassana acabó con Tywin y su tía con Aerys, la Mano no demostró decepción sino que continuó bailando como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría hablar?"

"Te dije que mañana hablaríamos"

"Ya es mañana"

Puede que la cara del Señor de Bastión de Tormentas no reflejase nada pero su tono burlón sí que lo hizo.

"Siempre has sido impaciente"

"Por lo que pude ver Jenny no lo sabía"

"Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento"

"Cierto, pero el matrimonio del príncipe heredero debería ser prioridad al del segundo en la fila"

"El matrimonio de Rhaegar es algo que necesita mucho planeamiento"

El chiquillo la recogió y la escondió

El momento de otro giro llegó y esta vez no pudo evitar acabar con Tywin como compañero de baile. Apenas vio las comisuras de sus labios alzarse cuando la recogió.

"Está muy hermosa esta noche, mi reina"

"Muchas gracias, lord Tywin"

"Ahora entiendo porque el rey y la reina pasaban más tiempo juntos. Sin embargo uno pensaría que la Mano debería haber sido consciente de tal compromiso, un punto de vista diferente siempre es recomendable para tomar decisiones de tal importancia" El tono de Tywin dejaba claro que estaba molesto por no haber sido incluido en los planes del rey pero también que en realidad no los desaprobaba.

"A no ser que usted misma desconociese las intenciones del rey y quién sabe también el Guardián de Norte lo haga" Sabía a lo que se refería, su marido podía ser un poco impulsivo en ocasiones, como durante su viaje a Lanza del Sol donde prometió a Loreza que haría florecer los desiertos de Dorne con un túnel que transportase el agua de la Selva a través de las Marcas.

Por supuesto eso terminó en convertirse en una broma sobre los momentos en los que Aerys se dejaba llevar por su impulsividad.

"Le puede asegurar que lord Rickard es consciente del compromiso de su hija con el príncipe"

"Eso me tranquiliza"

Que recogió que escondió

La sandalia escondió

Esta vez acabó con alguien que no esperaba pero que le agradaba, lord Marlon Manderly era un hombre de unos treinta años que le recordaba a lord Luthor Tyrell, aunque aquello era por su barriga. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era más inteligente que el Señor de Altojardín y también muy amable.

El primo del Señor de Puerto Blanco había venido para acompañar a la segunda hija de su primo para que se convirtiese en una de sus damas de compañía. Sarra Manderly era una joven de cara redonda muy capaz de animar ella sola toda una habitación.

Era una niña muy devota de los Siete, que conocía la Estrella de las Siete Puntas a la perfección y que sin embargo no era tan rígida como muchas chicas que ella había conocido en su juventud que acabaron convirtiéndose en amargadas septas.

Una dama proveniente del Norte sería beneficioso para el futuro y cuando dejó que ese sutil comentario saliese de sus labios mientras se probaba un vestido de una costurera braavossi cuyo marido era un capitán de barco que hacía muchas paradas en Puerto Blanco no tuvo que esperar mucho para que los Manderly ofreciesen a una de sus hijas.

"Me gustaría ser el primer señor del Norte en asegurarle que estamos muy honrados por el matrimonio del príncipe Lorcan y lady Lyanna. Aunque me temo que mi asiento no es muy grande" La fortaleza de Lord Marlon era una pequeña fortaleza a medio día de Puerto Blanco.

"Me alegra escucharlo Lord Marlon"

"Hablé con mi sobrina Sarra, ella está muy agradecida por ser una de sus damas. Me alegro de que sea feliz"

"Lady Sarra es una gran compañía, ella y lady Myranda Swann han acabado convirtiéndose en grandes amigas"

"Sí, lady Myranda nos acompañó ayer al septo y las dos no paraban de hablar entre ellas"

Y la corona al lago cayó

La música terminó, se separó de lord Marlon quien le hizo una reverencia y se marchó a la mesa de postres. Ella caminó hasta su marido con ser Barristan detrás suya, Aerys tenía una copa de vino en la mano y hablaba con un hombre de rasgos Essossi.

Cuando se acercó despidió al hombre que desapareció ente los presentes y llamó a un sirviente para que le sirviese una copa de vino.

"Supongo que Steffon y Tywin estaban interesados en saber, ¿cierto?"

"Steffon fue más insistente que Tywin. Y por ahora sabemos que la casa Manderly no se opondrá al matrimonio"

"Rhaelle fue muy insistente, pero conseguí que esperará a mañana y no se metiese en la habitación de alguno de nosotros esta noche"

"Eso es un alivio"

"Mañana será un día ocupado y debemos hablar antes de acostarnos" Aerys la miró pero ella decidió cambiar de tema.

"Tenemos que organizar el viaje de Lorcan y debemos traer nuevos amigos para Rhaegar ahora que se va el único que consigue que practique en el patio"

"Podríamos invitar al hijo de Steffon"

"Robert se irá a finales de año para ser criado en el Eyrie"

"Podríamos convencerlo de no hacerlo"

"Lord Arryn ya fue informado si se echaran para atrás traería problemas" Su marido frunció el ceño por su respuesta.

"Lord Velaryon tiene un hijo, Monford. Es un hombre leal y estaría muy honrado. Además Rhaegar también hizo amistad con el joven hijo del señor de Pico del Grifo durante el viaje a Lanza del Sol"

"Podría servir"

La fiesta duró una hora más antes de que el rey declarase su final, aunque siempre había algún señor o caballero que deseaba beber más. Ella por otro lado se dirigió a la habitación de su marido.

Él ya estaba dentro con ser Gerold haciendo guardia, ser Barristan se quedó fuera y ella entró.

"¿Qué es lo que deseabas hablar?"

"La casa Targaryen necesita más herederos" Aerys se congeló dónde estaba, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

"Cierto. Pero todavía te estás recuperando de tu aborto" Su aborto había sucedido hace una luna, todo había estado tranquilo pero mientras tomaba el té el vientre empezó a dolerle y dos horas después un niño sin vida había salido.

"No estoy diciendo que debamos ponernos ahora" Eso sacó una sonrisa de su marido, se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos. "Si queremos fortalecer los lazos entre las casas necesitaremos más matrimonios"

"Lo sé…" Miró a la chimenea en silencio después de un rato volvió a hablar. "De acuerdo pero no lo intentaremos hasta que te recuperes completamente"

"Por supuesto." Se levantó y abrió la puerta. "Buenas noches su majestad" Y salió.

* * *

El salón de Rhaenys era una habitación semicircular, con varias ventanas altas desde las que se podía ver la colina de Visenya. Aunque no es como si Rhaenys hubiese estado alguna vez dentro ya que falleció años antes de que se empezase a construir la Fortaleza Roja.

En el interior del salón había varias sillas que estaban ocupadas por varias mujeres, en el centro había una mesa circular con té y pasteles encima de ella. La reina se encontraba en la silla más alejada de la puerta con un pequeño baúl con hilos y agujas en el suelo a su lado.

"Es una gran noticia" Lady Vaella Celtigar le dijo a la reina dejando su taza de té en el platillo.

"Lo es" Dijo estando de acuerdo con ella. Enhebró el hilo rojo en la aguja y empezó a coser.

"¿Cómo es lady Lyanna Stark?" Jannah Swann le preguntó a Sarra Manderly.

"Lady Lyanna tiene 4 años, según tengo entendido tiene los rasgos típicos de la casa Stark" La niña respondió cogiendo uno de los pasteles que había en la mesa.

Jannah hizo un puchero al oírlo, desde que la niña se había convertido se había convertido en su dama de compañía había mostrado mucho interés en los príncipes. La niña tenía esperanzas que nunca se cumplirían y que debía cortar pronto.

"Si no me equivoco, lady Branda Rogers la señora de Amberly es la hermana de lady Lyarra Stark. Su majestad, no recibió usted un collar de ámbar de sus tierras" Vaella dijo cambiando a un hilo de color blanco para hacer el fondo de su emblema.

"Sí, es el que llevaba anoche"

"Era realmente precioso"

Toc, toc

"Su majestad, el príncipe Lorcan ha llegado" La voz de ser Barristan se hizo presente después de tocar la puerta, ella había ordenado que un sirviente le diese un mensaje a Lorcan para que viniese en una hora.

"Déjalo pasar"

La puerta se abrió y Lorcan entró. Por su cara pudo ver que había tenido algunos problemas para dormir por los eventos de ayer.

"Su majestad, damas" Lorcan asintió ante las damas presentes quienes se levantaron haciendo una referencia.

"Por favor, dejadnos solos" Las damas hicieron otra reverencia y abandonaron la sala.

"Siéntate junto a mí" Hizo un gesto a la silla que había estado ocupada por lady Vaella y Lorcan obedeció. Se sentó y se mantuvo en silencio decidiendo mirar por la ventana.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

Los ojos de Lorcan miraron hacia los lados mordiéndose los labios. "Yo…no esperaba esto, se suponía que Rhaegar sería el que se comprometería y casaría primero"

"Rhaegar se casará antes que tú, este compromiso no es solo la unión de dos importantes casas, Lorcan." Al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver la duda en ellos.

"No entiendo"

"El Pacto de Hielo y Fuego" Declaró.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?, ¡han pasado muchos años desde eso seguramente fue completamente olvidado!"

"Lorcan" Suspiró sabiendo que esta sería una explicación complicada. "Conoces la historia de tus padres y lo que causó"

Lorcan evitó su mirada pero ella puso la mano en su barbilla y lo dirigió para que la mirase a los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que causó?" Ella quería que él lo dijera.

"Lyonel Baratheon se rebeló cuando su hija fue abandonada por mi padre y pasaron muchas más cosas" El claramente sabía las otras consecuencias pero ella quería que se centrase en la que había dicho.

"Tu padre rompió un compromiso y aunque años después tu abuelo admitiría que la situación podría haberse manejado de otra forma no se puede cambiar el pasado. Entonces, ¿qué más crees que simboliza este compromiso?"

"Simboliza que la casa Targaryen cumple lo que promete, que no somos unos rompe-juramentos" Declaró.

"Exacto, con tu compromiso mostrarás que la casa Targaryen está aquí y que hay una razón por la que nosotros conquistamos Poniente"

"Los dragones…" Lorcan empezó pero ella lo cortó.

"Los dragones fueron importantes, pero ellos solos no aseguraron nuestro gobierno. Rhaenys organizó gran cantidad de matrimonios de hijas de casas que habían conquistado con las que les eran leales. Visenya conquistó el Valle colándose en la habitación de su niño rey. Y en el campo de fuego 10.000 personas ardieron bajo el fuego de los dragones pero los hombres que servían a Aegon fueron derrotados. Lo único que hubieran necesitado son tres flechas bien apuntadas y la conquista habría acabado allí. Dorne ni siquiera fue conquistado."

"Rhaenys y Meraxes fueron derribados por los Uller en Sotoinferno" Lorcan añadió.

"Así es, la casa Targaryen se encargó de unir casas entre todos los reinos formó lazos que si llegaban a romperse causarían caos en todo el continente y los señores de ese tiempo no deseaban más guerra.

Por supuesto el momento en el que realmente se puede decir que la casa Targaryen empezó a gobernar Poniente fue con el reinado de Jahaerys y Alysanne. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Sí lo entiendo" El respondió todavía con dudas. "Entonces, ¿ella se convertirá en una de tus damas de compañía?" Lorcan preguntó.

"No" Fue su respuesta

"Pero…"

"Tu viajarás al Norte y serás criado por lord Stark" Eso dejó a Lorcan sin palabras.

"¡Al Norte!"

"Sí"

"Pero yo…"

"Esto ya fue hablado con lord Stark, te irás en una luna" Si la sorpresa de ir al Norte no era suficiente la de que se iría tan pronto lo dejó en shock.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos negros y ahuecó su rostro. "Durante nuestras negociaciones con lord Stark, nos dimos cuenta de que un matrimonio con el sur incluso con un príncipe podría causar descontento entre los estandartes. Por eso se decidió que una crianza en el Norte sobre todo ahora que los hijos de los estandartes de lord Stark serán enviados a Invernalia sería lo mejor. Eso y las dos bodas que tendrás" El comentario final sobre dos bodas devolvió a Lorcan a la tierra quien la miró como si hubiese sido consumida por la locura.

"Cómo…?" El no entendía a dónde había llegado esto.

"Tu primera boda con lady Lyanna será frente al Arciano de Invernalia y la segunda aquí en el Septo de Baelor"

"¿Por qué dos bodas?" Finalmente dijo.

"De esta forma os casaréis ante los dioses antiguos y los nuevos. Con eso todos estarán felices. El Norte es un lugar diferente, sus dioses, cultura y reglas son muy diferentes a las del Sur. Por eso para asegurar que este matrimonio cause los mínimos problemas debes conocer el Norte y que ellos te consideren uno de ellos"

"Entiendo"

"Hasta que te vayas dentro de una luna tu deber es aprender todo lo que puedas del Norte, sus casas, sus relaciones y su cultura. Tienes parte del trabajo hecho ya que la casa Mudd sigue a los dioses antiguos, pero necesitarás más que eso"

Ella cogió sus manos y se levantó de la silla haciendo que él también se levantara. "Lorcan, entiendo que esto es mucho para procesar cuando solo eres un niño" Su cara formó una mueca no estaba de acuerdo con lo de ser un niño él ya tenía 8 años. "Seguiremos hablando otro día, pero por ahora deberías empezar a aprender sobre el Norte" Soltó sus manos, Lorcan miró al suelo por un minuto pero finalmente levantó su rostro para conectar miradas y asintió.

"Adiós, prima" Él le dijo y salió por la puerta, antes de que se cerrase pudo ver a la armadura de ser Tristifer. Su último comentario la había alegrado, en público siempre debía ser su majestad, mi reina, el príncipe. Pero en momentos privados como este podían ser lo que eran, familia.

Sin embargo ahora debía de tener otra conversación mucho más pesada que la que había tenido con Lorcan, ahora era el momento de hablar con la familia. Se alisó el vestido y revisó que su baúl de costura estuviese recogido y cerrado, lady Vaella se había llevado el té y las niñas los pasteles por lo que solo era necesario que un sirviente viniese a limpiar el salón.

Cogió el pequeño baúl y salió por la puerta con ser Barristan cogiendo rápidamente su baúl cuando ella se lo ofreció. Caminaron a través de los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja hasta el despacho del rey, quedaban poco más de 20 minutos hasta la hora que habían planeado pero supo que no tendría descanso cuando Tywin salió de un pasillo a su derecha con su pequeño escudero Alastor Reyne detrás suya.

"Su majestad" Tywin hizo la reverencia del protocolo con su escudero haciendo una bastante exagerada. El niño siempre se ponía nervioso cuando estaba con Tywin, lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Lord Tywin, supongo que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar"

"Así es mi reina, por favor abra el camino" Comenzaron a andar juntos con el escudero varios pasos por detrás de ellos y rápidamente llegaron a la puerta del despacho donde ser Gerold estaba parado además de ser Jonothor.

Ambos caballeros asintieron y ser Jonothor les abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar, ella pasó primero con Tywin quedándose atrás para darle unas órdenes a su escudero.

"Ve a buscar al príncipe Lorcan, y ayúdalo si lo necesita" El niño asintió y rápidamente se marchó, Tywin entró poco después.

Aerys estaba sentado en su escritorio terminando su trabajo del día, Jenny estaba sentada junto a la ventana mirado por ella, su tía Rhaelle también se había sentado en la silla que había frente a Aerys, con Tywin y ella solo faltaba Steffon. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Steffon llegó, Aerys le ofreció su silla con un gesto silencioso pero ella se negó, aun así él se quedó levantado.

"Bien, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar" Aerys inició la conversación.

"Sí, como por ejemplo, porque comprometisteis a mi hijo sin mi conocimiento" Jenny decidió empezar fuerte.

"O porqué le estás entregando Summerhall" Su tía Rhaelle continuó.

"O porque se ha hecho este compromiso para empezar" Terminó Tywin, Steffon se mantuvo en silencio expectante por lo que sucedería. Miró a su marido y decidió que realmente necesitaba esa silla. Por lo que después de sentarse, Aerys decidió que empezarían por Tywin.

"Un compromiso con el Norte sería beneficioso" Aerys declaró.

"Se que este pacto restablecerá la confianza para las casas, pero que otras razones tienes"

"No te hagas el loco Tywin, sabes bien por qué. Desde que Rickard Stark se convirtió en Guardián del Norte y Señor del Norte el Norte se ha estado haciendo más fuerte. Tú también lo conociste cuando vino a la capital" Tywin lo miró expresando si realmente un Targaryen le acababa de decir que no se hiciese el loco pero le dio la razón.

"Cada palabra que salía de su boca tenía más sentido que los discursos 100 señores con los que hablamos cada día"

"Es un hombre que tiene un buen ojo para encontrar valor en lugares insospechados" Steffon añadió, Tywin tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

"Rickard Stark habló con Harrold Rogers y consiguió que un grupo de sus mineros de ámbar se mudase al Norte para excavar las montañas del Norte. El Norte desentierra plata y un acero de gran calidad que está empezando a hacerse cada vez más famoso. Además de otras cosas." Dijo Steffon rancándose la barbilla.

Tywin parecía molesto. Hace un año descubrió que el jefe de uno de los gremios más pequeños había empezado a robarle y por supuesto se encargó de él. Pero eso dejó a un pequeño grupo de mineros sin trabajo y cuando escucharon la oferta de lord Stark decidieron mudarse al Norte.

El problema no era la cantidad, eran poco más de 50 mineros y sus familias. El problema era que entre esos mineros había algunos que podían enseñar a otros a ser buenos mineros. Desde la rebelión de los Reyne y los Tarbeck, Tywin había trabajado para unir todos los gremios de minería de las Tierras del Oeste en uno y casi lo había conseguido.

"Lord Stark no es como sus antepasados que se quedaban en el Norte, es más parecido a Cregan Stark. Está empezando a construir una flota en su costa occidental, por ahora no son más que unos pocos barcos, pero el Norte tiene madera de sobra y un sistema de replantación que cubre las pérdidas cada vez que termina el invierno" Steffon añadió.

"Y a diferencia del resto de los reinos el Norte no tiene lazos fuertes con las otras grandes casas" Jenny dijo. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente olvidaba que ella era la heredera de una casa que en el pasado fue la más poderosa de las tierras de los ríos.

"Sí, Rhaenys intentó un compromiso entre una de las hijas de Torrhen y Ronnel Arryn a lo que el antiguo Rey del Norte se negó y lo vio como un insulto." Rhaella explicó.

"Aegon consiguió que las religiones no chocasen entre las casas que formaban su ejército, pero cuando Rhaenys ofreció ese compromiso casi estalló un gran conflicto. La única razón por la que no llegó a más fue gracias a Sharra Arryn y Torrhen. Que después de insultarse mutuamente sobre sus creencias declararon que sus hijos no se casarían" Rhaelle dijo entendiendo hacia donde querían ir con este compromiso.

"Así es, el Norte es el único reino que no se ha unido a algún miembro de la casa Targaryen, con este compromiso no solo lo uniremos sino que también reformaremos la confianza a la casa Targaryen" Aerys finalmente dijo.

"Entiendo vuestras razones" Empezó Jenny, "Pero ¿por qué no dijisteis nada?"

"Si hubieseis dejado que fuera conocido. Cientos de señores habría venido a la corte a balbucear sobre salvajes e incivilizados norteños que no eran dignos de un príncipe" Tywin dedujo.

"Sí" Confirmó Rhaella, era lo único que podría decir, la verdad es que al principio no había entendido las razones de Aerys, pensó que había sido algo impulsivo pero después de varias conversaciones entre ellos. Encontraron todas las razones por las que el compromiso sería beneficioso. Aunque una parte de ella todavía pensó que la idea había nacido de la impulsividad de su marido.

"Entonces la niña vendrá a la corte y supongo que llamaste a la niña Manderly para que cuando venga en unos años tenga más confianza" Jenny habló, parecía entenderlo todo ahora pero todavía estaba algo molesta.

"No exactamente" Aerys dijo, habían superado la mayor parte de lo que tenían que hablar pero esto sería más difícil. No había nada comparado a la furia de una madre.

"¿No exactamente?" Jenny repitió su cara expresaba que no entendía lo que Aerys estaba a punto de decir.

"Lo vas a enviar al Norte" Por suerte para su marido, Steffon lo dedujo y lo soltó dejando que parte de la furia cayese sobre él.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Jenny se levantó de donde estaba sentada con furia en sus ojos. Y aquí estaba la conocida furia de la casa Mudd.

Steffon puso las manos para defenderse, Jenny era tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo como un río contenido por una presa, pero cuando se enfadaba esa presa reventaba y arrasaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

En el pasado esperó que Lorcan no hubiese heredado esa furia, pero después de su viaje a Dorne supo que además de la estructura facial de la casa Mudd combinada por supuesto con la legendaria belleza valyria, había heredado también la furia de Jenny. Hubiese preferido la impulsividad de su tío Duncan.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Jenny preguntó furiosa.

"Solo 7 miembros de la casa Targaryen han viajado a Invernalia y solo 2 de ellos han estado en el Muro. Además debes estar de acuerdo que es mejor que se conozcan antes de casarse" Su marido explicó, con lo que Jenny tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Todos los aquí presentes habían conocido a su pareja durante un tiempo antes de casarse.

"No pensarás mandarlo solo. ¿verdad?" Jenny preguntó todavía enfadada.

"Tenemos planeado mandarlo con tu hermano" Ella dijo a lo que Jenny se calmó un poco. La Fe de los Siete decía que los bastardos eran criaturas sucias y pecaminosas que siempre intentarían conseguir poder.

Claramente a lord John Mudd no le había importado nada de eso cuando trajo a su hijo bastardo a Oldstones y se lo presentó a su esposa Rissa Bracken una muy fuerte seguidora de los siete.

"¿Y por qué Summerhall?" Su tía Rhaelle había estado callada, pero estaba decidida a saber sus razones.

Los que recordaban ese incendio se estremecieron, incluso la que lo había mencionado. "Tu conoces mejor que yo a Branda Rogers" Ella dijo a lo que su tía y Steffon asintieron.

Branda Rogers no era la típica mujer, ella era perfectamente capaz de cazar y les había enseñado a sus hijos a sobrevivir como los Flint. Eso había traído ciertos comentarios muy molestos de los estandartes que servían a la casa Rogers, pero después de que le clavó una flecha entre los ojos de un hombre que había intentado atacar a Cassana, sabiamente callaron.

Con Lyarra Stark como señora de Invernalia seguramente la siguiente generación Stark debía ser muy parecida a sus primos sureños. Con Summerhall cerca de Dorne que es un lugar con costumbres tan diferentes a las del resto del reino, una princesa completamente preparada para destripar con su daga oculta en su falda, a cualquiera que intentase algo sería muy bien visto. A Loreza le encantaría.

"Summerhall es una ruina humeante" Su tía Rhaella todavía estaba en contra.

"Tengo planes de empezar su reconstrucción en cuanto Lorcan marche al Norte. Y esta vez además de ser un palacio de recreo también será una fortaleza defensiva. La Banda de los Nueve todavía existe. Y aunque Maelys era el único interesado en Poniente, siempre existe la posibilidad de que a alguno de sus sobrevivientes le apetezca cambiar el reino que eligió" Aerys dijo sirviéndose una copa de vino para refrescar la garganta y sirviendo para el resto de ellos.

"Debemos planear la reconstrucción y su coste" Dijo Tywin después de beber su vino, su tía Rhaelle miró al Señor de la Roca como si la hubiese traicionado.

"Tía, todos recordamos Summerhall y sus consecuencias. Pero también debemos avanzar sin olvidar" Ella intentó tranquilizarla, consiguiéndolo en parte.

"Entiendo" Finalmente dijo.

"Ahora que hemos terminado cada uno de nosotros debe continuar con sus deberes." Todos los presentes asintieron y abandonaron la habitación a excepción del Rey y su Mano y Steffon. Quienes tenían cosas del reino que hablar.

Jenny se dirigió a buscar a su hijo y su tía se dirigió a los jardines.

Mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones donde llamaría a sus damas para que le ayudasen a cambiarse, ya que esta conversación la había estresado un poco y necesitaba bañarse.

"(Espero que todo vaya bien)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 años-Mace Tyrell
> 
> 14 años-Ellia Martell
> 
> 13 años-Oberyn Martell/Bethany Ryswell
> 
> 12 años-Rhaegar Targaryen
> 
> 11 años-Arthur Dayne
> 
> 9 años-Brandon Stark/Robert Baratheon/Jon Connigton/Barbrey Ryswell
> 
> 8 años-Lorcan Targaryen/Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne/Alastor Reyne
> 
> 7 años-Catelyn Tully/Stannis Baratheon
> 
> 6 años-Melara Hetherspoon/Mance Ryder
> 
> 5 años-Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lanniester/Lysa Tully/Gregor Clegane
> 
> 4 años-Lyanna Stark
> 
> 3 años-Benjen Stark/Petyr Baelish/Drogo/Bronn
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si es así por favor comentad. Todavía considero que estoy empezando a escribir así que estoy seguro de haber cometido muchos fallos, no dudéis en comentar, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.
> 
> Algo que quiero añadir es que Aerys todavía no está loco. Según Barristan Aerys tenía momentos de locura antes de Dunksdale. Pero aquí eso no es así, será Dunksdale lo que desencadene la locura de Aerys y aun así no llegará al mismo nivel que la del canon.
> 
> Las edades de los personajes cambiarán en cuanto el año cambie.


	4. La madre y el caballero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una madre enseña y un caballero de preocupa. Y tal vez alguien comete un asesinato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Una canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a George R.R. Martin.
> 
> Personaje hablando: "….."
> 
> Personaje pensando: "(…..)"

_**271 d.C Invernalia** _

**Lyarra**

Clavó sus ojos en sus hijos quienes estaban frente a ella, después de tres horas de rebelión infantil sus hijos finalmente habían decidido salir del fuerte construido con cojines y juguetes de madera.

La vieja Nan estaba en su mecedora de donde no se había levantado en toda la rebelión prefiriendo disfrutar del espectáculo que los hijos de su señor habían decidido montar. Si no fuera porque sabia que la anciana había estado dormida cuando los niños empezaron a montar el fuerte, pensaría que ella les había dado la idea.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su primogénito, su hijo Brandon. De todos sus hijos Brandon era el que tenía más sangre de lobo con tendencia a no pensar sus acciones, esperaba que una vez que los hijos de los estandartes viniesen se calmaría un poco ya que era su responsabilidad dirigir la manada.

Su hijo parecía orgulloso se lo que había hecho, pero cuanto más mantenía su mirada fija en él podía ver que la mirada de confianza se desvanecía empezando a esquivar su mirada y su postura relajada se convertía en una más recta preparándose para el castigo.

Su segundo hijo, Eddard a quien siempre llamaban Ned, ya que cuando era pequeño le habían apodado así y se había quedado, parecía consciente de que sus acciones no habían sido las más acertadas. Se veía en su postura la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Su única hija Lyanna no daba muestras del arrepentimiento de sus hermanos, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su rostro infantil tenía el ceño fruncido y todo su pelo era un nido sin control.

Su tercer hijo y el más pequeño Benjen, no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente pensaba que todo era un juego. Miraba de un lado a otro como si pensase cual sería el siguiente juego que jugarían.

"¿Ya os habéis cansado?" Ella les preguntó con el regaño en su tono. Sus tres hijos se enderezaron incluso su hija parecía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, mientras que Benjen se distrajo y se sentó a jugar con una figurilla de madera de un guerrero que hace unos minutos había acabado en el suelo cuando el fuerte fue desecho.

"Fue idea de Lyanna" Su hijo mayor culpó a su hermana pequeña. Ella solo levantó la ceja ante sus palabras sabiendo que era mentira. Lyanna debió de haberse quejado y refunfuñado, pero la idea del fuerte tenía el nombre de su hijo mayor escrito por todas partes.

"No es verdad" Su hija se quejó. "Fue idea de Ned" Ella señalo a su hermano que la miró sorprendida.

"Fue idea de Brandon" Su segundo hijo señalo. "Sí fue idea de Brandon" Su hija se unió para echarle las culpas a su hermano mayor. Quien los miró enfadado por echarle las culpas a él.

"No quiero saber de quien fue la idea del fuerte, lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hicisteis" Ella los cortó antes de que empezasen a pelear, necesitaban trabajar en mentir y en su trabajo en equipo, sino no llegarían lejos.

Sus hijos se miraron entre ellos esperando a que el otro les respondiese.

"Buena" "Verás" "La cosa es" Ellos dijeron varias veces pero sin decir algo con sentido, finalmente se cansó y miró a su primogénito. "¿Brandon por qué lo hicisteis?"

Su hijo se puso recto en toda la altura que tenía con una mirada decidida. "No queremos que Lyanna se marche" En el futuro esa mirada en los ojos de su hijo lo ayudaría mucho, pero este no era el momento ni lugar.

"Tu hermana no va a ir a ningún sitio" Ella les informó.

"Si, sí que se va a ir, ella se irá al sur con ese estúpido príncipe" Su hijo le reclamó.

Ella conocía bien a su hijo, ahora llamaba estúpido al príncipe pero una semana después de que llegue serán los mejores amigos.

"Si hubierais escuchado" Ella les reprendió. "Os habrías enterado de que será el príncipe quien venga aquí y se quedará por varios años." Sus hijos se movieron un poco nerviosos en sus sitios, mientras que Benjen corría por la habitación con un lobo de madera en cada mano.

"¿Entonces porque Ned se tiene que ir al sur?" Su hija le preguntó.

"El viaje de vuestro hermano al Valle se ha retrasado, por ahora el tampoco irá a ningún sitio hasta que las cosas se calmen," Habían retrasado el viaje de Ned debido a que el lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche había informado que un grupo de salvajes más grande de lo normal había pasado el Muro.

Esa era también la razón por la que los hijos de sus estandartes todavía no habían venido a Invernalia, pero al menos tenía más tiempo para organizar el castillo hasta se llenase completamente. El problema de los salvajes casi se había solucionado y tendrían a un montón de niños corriendo por el castillo.

Además de que querían que Ned también desarrollase algo de amistad con el príncipe ya que pronto se reuniría con el hijo del Señor de Bastión de Tormentas quien también era familia aunque lejana, de la familia real.

"¿Alguna pregunta más?" Ella preguntó esperando que sus hijos hubiesen terminado.

"¿Por qué tengo que casarme con él?" Su hija Lyanna preguntó descontenta.

Entonces era hora de esa conversación, de acuerdo entonces. "Brandon y Ned, vosotros recogeréis los juguetes y ordenareis todo" Sus hijos estaban a punto de quejarse pero ella les calló con una mirada.

"Mencia" Dijo llamando a una de las sirvientes. "Llévate a Benjen a su habitación y acuéstalo a dormir su siesta"

"Si mi señora" La mujer que había estado esperando en el pasillo entró y recogió a su hijo pequeño. "Vamos pequeño señor es hora de que descanses" Su hijo no mostró resistencia cuando la mujer lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó.

"Lyanna, tu vendrás conmigo es hora de que hablemos" Su hija refunfuñó pero la siguió obedientemente, abandonaron la habitación dejando a sus hijos mayores ordenado el desastre que eras ahora la guardería.

Caminaron hasta el despacho que le pertenecía como Señora de Invernalia. Una sala cuadrada con un escritorio de roble que Rickard le había regalado, encima de él había varios papeles sobre las últimas gestiones que había echo y a su izquierda se encontraban los libros de cuentas del hogar.

Cogió uno de los taburetes que había junto a la pared y lo colocó junto a su silla haciéndole un gesto a su hija para que se sentase en él. Ella se sentó en su silla y miró a su hija que d3bía pensar que sería duramente castigada.

"Preguntaste porque tienes que casarte con él, entonces te responderé y tu escucharás." Su hija hizo una mueca de descontento pero no dijo nada.

"Su majestad, el Rey le escribió a tu padre. Para ofrecerle que su primo el príncipe Lorcan se casase contigo. Para no solo unir nuestras casas, sino también para sellar finalmente un pacto que había sido echo entre nuestras casas hace más de 100 años." Se calló por un momento para que su hija pensase en lo que le había dicho y continuó.

"Un honor como este no es algo que se pueda rechazar, la única forma posible para que este compromiso no sucediese sería que ya estuvieses comprometida" Le explicó a su hija.

"Ahora quiero que hables, no refunfuñes, usa tus palabras, pregunta y yo te responderé"

Su hija se mantuvo en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas para hacerle la pregunta correcta. "¿Qué pasa si es una mala persona?" Ella finalmente preguntó.

"Si el príncipe resulta ser una mala persona, te juro que jamás permitiré que se case contigo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por protegerte mi niña" Ella consoló a su hija que parecía estar contenta por sus palabras.

"Pero" Ella le dijo haciendo que su hija le mirase. "Tienes que darle una oportunidad, hay personas que pueden parecer buenas pero que en realidad son malvadas y personas que parecen malas pero que en realidad son buenas. Hasta que no las conozcas no lo sabrás"

Su hija asintió pero volvió a hacer una pregunta. "¿Tengo que ser una dama?"

"Lyanna, eres una dama"

"No, no quiero serlo" Su hija exclamó haciendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué no quieres ser una dama?" Ella le preguntó.

"Porque las damas solo son unas tontas que solo cosen y no saben defenderse. No hacen nada útil. Padre siempre dice que las personas inútiles mueren pronto en el Norte" Su hija le contó.

"Lyanna" Ella llamó la atención de su hija. "¿Quién te ha dicho que las damas sean así?" Aunque ella estaba bastante segura de quien era.

"El maestre Walys" Su hija le contestó. Ella y ese condenado maestre tendrían una charla muy pronto.

"Lyanna, yo soy una dama" Le dijo a su hija.

"Eso no es verdad" Su hija se quejó.

"Lo es Lyanna, como mujer de una casa noble yo soy una dama y tú también lo eres" Le explico a su hija.

"Pero tú no haces nada de esas cosas" Le dijo su hija.

"Lyanna, como señora de Invernalia mi debes es gestionar este castillo, sus gastos, sus sirvientes y sus despensas. Además de que cuando tu padre se marcha a cumplir su deber, yo soy quien debe encargarse de solucionar los problemas que tengan nuestros estandartes si acuden a Invernalia. Eso es lo que hago y lo que tú harás algún día en otro castillo."

"Pero no me has enseñado a hacer ninguna de esas cosas" Su hija dijo.

"Mi niña todavía eres joven, además al aprender tus sumas estás aprendiendo lo que necesitarás en el futuro. Todo lo que uno aprende le puede servir algún día"

"¿También coser?" Su hija preguntó.

"Sí también coser, yo aprendía a coser remendando los agujeros que se hacían en mis ropas y en las de tu tía Branda, mi madre, tu abuela Arya nos enseñó. Y cuando mejoramos no enseño a coser nuestras propias heridas y las de los demás, así fue como conocí a tu padre"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu padre vino a los territorios del clan Flint siguiendo un oso que había causado algunos problemas en diferentes aldeas. Mi clan participó en la cacería y yo fui la encargada de coser las heridas de tu padre. Además no creas que vas a ser la única en aprender a coser, no tendré un hijo que no sepa cerrar sus propias heridas"

"Entonces Brandon y Ned"

"Sí, ellos también van a tener que aprender" Le revolvió el pelo a su hija cuando ella se rio del futuro de sus hermanos.

"Ahora, que tal si te enseño a coger un arco correctamente" Le dijo a su hija.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, vamos" Se levantó de su silla pero antes de que Lyanna se levantase de su taburete se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

**¡Aaaaaaaah!**

Rápidamente sacó la daga que tenía en su cinturón y la de su bota. Le entregó una de las dagas a su hija y le hizo señas para que se escondiese debajo del escritorio lo que ella obedeció.

Abrió la puerta daga en mano y miró a ambos lados del pasillo rápidamente un guardia apareció por el lado izquierdo del pasillo.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó preocupada por si uno de esos salvajes hubiese logrado entrar en Invernalia.

"Una criada descubrió un cadáver al pie de las escaleras, mi señora" El guardia le informó.

"¿Quién es?, llamen al maestre" Ella le ordenó al guardia.

"Mi señora, el maestre es el muerto" El guardia le respondió.

Por un momento se quedó mirando fijamente al guardia como si acabase de decir que un unicornio había volado por el muro lanzando fuego desde su cuerno y había vencido a los muertos. "¿Dónde está?" Le preguntó finalmente después de guardarse la daga en el bolsillo.

"Por aquí mi señora" El guardia la guio hasta el borde de las escaleras, desde las que se podía ver escaleras abajo el cuerpo de ese maestre, un charco de sangre se había formado en el suelo y desde arriba se podía ver que la cabeza del maestre se había abierto por el golpe.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, evitando las manchas de sangre de los escalones y llegó abajo donde Tonia la jefa de las lavanderas consolando a una joven.

"¿Lo viste caer?" Ella le preguntó a la joven, pero esta no podía articular palabras.

"No lo vio mi señora, estaba recogiendo los paños para lavarlos cuando se encontró el cadáver" Tonia le respondió por la joven.

"Ya veo, ¿Dónde están mis hijos?" Le preguntó a uno de los guardias que había venido al escuchar el grito.

"Sus hijos están en el patio de armas, mi señora" Rodrik Cassel le respondió cuando apareció por el pasillo.

"Asegúrate de que se queden allí" Le ordenó a lo que el hombre asintió.

"Llevaos el cadáver y limpiad esto" Ordenó y se marchó a enviar un cuervo para que les mandasen un nuevo maestre. "(Espero que esta vez sea norteño)" Al menos ya no tendría que aguantar al hombre.

Sin embargo cuando subió la escalera por la que el maestre se había caído se dio cuenta de un bloque de madera que había un lado del pasillo que no había visto antes. Lo revisó después de cogerlo del suelo y se dio cuenta de que era uno de los juguetes de Benjen.

La idea de que el juguete hubiese acabado en el pasillo durante la rebelión de sus hijos pasó por su cabeza, pero para llegar a la guardería desde aquí se necesitaba girar un par de veces por lo que era imposible.

Decidió ir a la guardería para investigar donde se encontró a la vieja Nan cosiendo tranquilamente balanceándose en su mecedora lo que hizo saltar las alarmas en su cabeza.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo mi señora?" La anciana le preguntó con una gran sonrisa em el rostro cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta.

"El maestre Walys sufrió un accidente y se cayó por las escaleras" Ella le informó a la anciana.

"No puede ser" Ella había visto a varias mujeres fingiendo, como a lady Holt que se había quedado viuda seis veces pero la mujer frente a ella era la peor actriz de todas.

"Sí es una lástima, después de tantos años de servicio leal" Vio que los juguetes y cojines habían sido recogidos y dejó caer el cubo de madera en una caja que estaba contra la pared.

"Sin lugar a duda mi señora, siempre es horrible cuando alguien nos deja" La anciana se lamentó.

"Completamente de acuerdo" Ambas mujeres se miraron a la cara, clavando sus ojos en la otra sin retroceder y pactaron silenciosamente que su secreto nunca se sabría.

Salió de la guardería dejando a la anciana en su mecedora, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como mandar ese cuervo o sacar a su hija de debajo del escritorio. Pero decidió que si la bolsa con el pago de los hijos y nietos de la anciana era más pesada este mes nadie necesitaría saberlo.

* * *

_**271 d.C Desembarco del Rey** _

**Tristifer**

La Fortaleza Roja tenía varias bibliotecas, la principal era la más grande, a veces era usada como el aula para las clases de los príncipes. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo era a donde uno iba si quería echar una siesta o eras uno de los miembros del consejo. Sin embargo también había otras bibliotecas más pequeñas escondidas detrás de alguna estatua o tras un oscuro pasadizo que hacía años que no se limpiaba.

Hoy se encontraban en una modesta biblioteca dentro del Torreón de Maegor que estaba tras un tapiz de Visenya y su dragón Vhagar. La biblioteca estaba levemente iluminada por las velas que ellos mismos habían traído y tenía mucho polvo en todas partes.

Observó a su sobrino subir lentamente la escalera de madera apoyada en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. Pasó la mano por el lomo de varios de los libros que estaban a su alcance, decidiendo finalmente coger uno que le pasó desde arriba y el extendió el brazo para poder cogerlo.

En la portada del libro se encontraba un dragón de color plateado sobre el que se encontraba el título escrito con una letra femenina, _La Bondadosa Alysanne_. Y bajo el dragón se encontraba el nombre del autor o mejor dicho autora, Jonquil Darke. La guardia personal de la reina Alysanne.

Era muy interesante que una bastarda se convirtiese en la guardiana de la reina y todo ello gracias a un grupo de personas que pensaban que el hijo que Alysanne llevaba dentro de ella era una abominación del incesto.

Su sobrino siguió buscando otro libro que le sirviese pero al no encontrar ninguno bajó la escalera y extendió el brazo para que le entregase el libro. Cosa que hizo. Se dirigieron en silencio a una de las mesas, donde antes de llegar escucharon pasos desde detrás de una de las estanterías y el príncipe Rhaegar apareció cargando un libro con ser Harlan detrás suya quien le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" Rhaegar preguntó a Lorcan acercándose a la mesa.

Lorcan levantó el libro para enseñándoselo. "He encontrado las historias de la reina Alysanne escritas por su guardiana" Rhaegar se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

"Bueno, yo he conseguido _Las religiones de Poniente_ por el septón Cronkhs." Desde su posición pudo ver que la portada del libro estaba decorada con una estrella de las siete puntas en el centro, un Arciano que lloraba savia roja a su izquierda y una mujer que parecía estar echa de agua a su derecha. Sin embargo en comparación a la estrella, el árbol y la mujer eran muy pequeños.

Ambos niños se sentaron apartando a un lado los platos que habían sido su cena, los libros fueron depositados en la mesa después de comprobar de que no hubiese restos de comida que pudiesen ensuciar los libros.

Quedaba una semana hasta que cogiesen _La sirena brava,_ el barco de lord Marlon Manderly quien estaba muy honrado de ser el elegido para llevar al príncipe Lorcan al Norte. Lord Marlon era un hombre agradable con una gran barriga, pero que era un verdadero terror con su hacha además de que sabía muchas historias bastante divertidas.

Había hablado bastante con él ya que Lorcan le había preguntado mucho al hombre y a la nueva dama de la reina, Sarra Manderly. Habían hablado sobre cómo era el Norte y si tenían algún consejo para ellos. Lord Marlon había hablado sobre el clima en el Norte, sobre las nieves de invierno, sobre las ventiscas y el frío.

Como alguien que había vivido en las Tierras de los Ríos sabía cómo era la nieve, Jenny y él habían jugado con la nieve cuando eran pequeños y ambos habían acabado enfermos al día siguiente.

Pero escuchar sobre como nevaba en verano era algo que sorprendente, lo peor era que estaban en otoño en este momento, no quería imaginarse como sería el invierno. Sin embargo lord Marlon había hablado sobre las calientes paredes de Invernalia gracias al agua caliente que corría por las tuberías por dentro de las paredes, al menos estarían calientes dentro del castillo aunque no es como si fuesen a estar siempre allí dentro.

Pero una parte de él estaba preocupado, su sobrino jamás había conocido el invierno y cuando lo conociese tendría que enfrentarlo con toda la fuerza que este era capaz de dar.

" _Los dragones son fuego echo carne y los Targaryen somos dragones"_ Habían sido las primeras palabras que habían salido de la boca de Maegor Targaryen, el hijo de Aerion Brightflame cuando lo conocieron.

El niño no había salido a recibirlos cuando visitaron Summerhall. Duncan había querido enseñarle el castillo a Jenny y él los había acompañado como uno de los guardias de la casa Mudd. Solo un idiota los habría dejado solos, la rebelión de Lyonel Baratheon había terminado hace un año pero los rencores todavía estaban frescos.

El príncipe Maegor era un niño de 10 años, enfermizo, con ojeras bajo sus ojos, su cabello plateado era largo y desaliñado, sus movimientos eran lentos como si cada paso le doliese. Y aun así debajo de todo eso se escondía algo, una sabiduría que un niño como ese no debería tener.

Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tocando su arpa de acero valyrio, un arpa que había venido desde Valyria, cuando los Targaryen huyeron de la maldición. Su forma de hablar le puso nervioso.

En aquel entonces tenía 12 años y Maegor lo hacía estremecerse de miedo a pesar de ser inofensivo, su forma de hablar le hacía recordar a esa enana, esa condenada enana. Lo peor de todo es que Maegor también decía cosas igual que la enana.

Recordaba cómo se lo encontró una mañana, se había levantado temprano para limpiar la armadura de ser Diago Tribut y allí estaba en medio del patio de entrenamiento, no había nadie más allí a parte de ellos dos.

Al principio Maegor no había estado haciendo nada pero entonces se giró y el retrocedió.

" _Siento haberle asustado, ser"_ Él se disculpó pero sus palabras le extrañaron en aquel entonces solo era un escudero.

" _No hay razón para que se disculpe, mi príncipe_ " Después de que se confirmó el compromiso y boda de Jenny, lady Rissa lo había arrastrado al cuarto en el que cosía y le había metido las cortesías a base de varazos.

" _Si debo disculparme, sabía que estarías aquí y aun así no me presente correctamente, ser"_ El príncipe le respondió, pero continuó mirándolo con esos ojos violetas que empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

" _¿Necesita algo, mi príncipe?"_ Si él sabía que iba estar aquí y había venido debía de querer algo.

" _Solo darte un consejo, ser"_ El príncipe caminó hacia él y le puso la mano en el hombro. _"Limpia tus heridas, ser"_ Y dicho eso el príncipe se marchó al interior del castillo pero después de dar unos pasos se detuvo, él no se había movido de su sitio por lo que estaba de espaldas.

" _No me gustaría perder a ningún miembro de mi familia, ser"_ Y el príncipe siguió su camino.

Y él se quedó allí parado sin saber que hacer después de escuchar sus palabras.

Debería haberle hecho caso, si hubiese limpiado mis heridas Daeron y Jeremy no hubiesen muerto, les salvé la vida y después se la condene.

"Mira lee esto" Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Rhaegar llamó la atención de Lorcan señalando un párrafo del libro que había traído. Si había algo que le gustaba al príncipe Rhaegar era leer. Por lo que estaba encantado de poder buscar por todas las bibliotecas del castillo para ayudar a Lorcan. Era irónico que quien lo sacaba de la biblioteca para practicar con la espada ahora le pidiese ayuda.

No era como si Lorcan no pasase tiempo en la biblioteca, es solo que el pasaba el tiempo que se suponía que un niño normal pasase en una biblioteca. Además de que Rhaegar y Lorcan tenían gustos distintos en lo que se refería a literatura.

"Mira tío" Lorcan le llamó y él se cernió sobre él observando lo que señalaba. Tenía que admitir que lady Jonquil era una gran artista, ya que en este momento su sobrino señalaba la imagen de una de las famosas cortes de mujeres por las que la reina Alysanne era tan conocida.

"Muy bonito" En el dibujo se podía apreciar a gran cantidad de mujeres desde la reina, pasando por damas nobles con el emblema de sus casas, terminando con mujeres no muy agraciadas y que tenían agujeros en sus ropas.

Años de vivir en la corte le habían enseñado a apreciar el arte y también que los Targaryen tenían una pequeña o mejor dicho gran obsesión con los dragones. Todavía recordaba el día en que Duncan lo empujó al cráneo de Fuegosol y quitó el soporte que mantenían las fauces del dragón abiertas. Si no fuera porque fue rápido habría perdido una pierna. En ese momento supo que Duncan se había vengado por romperle la nariz cuando se conocieron. El imbécil se lo merecía.

"Y aquí" Rhaegar abrió el libro de las religiones. "Hay una imagen del Arciano de Harrenhal que sobrevivió al fuego de Balerion y su madera se volvió completamente negra después de sufrir el fuego" Se podía ver un árbol carbonizado sin hojas ni lágrimas rojas.

"El Arciano de Oldstones es más grande" Mencionó Lorcan después de echarle una mirada al dibujo. A sí el Arciano de Oldstones, una vez intentó trepar el árbol y padre lo sentó en sus rodillas para darle unas nalgadas, no había vuelto a hacerlo.

Aunque había sido su tío Mernor Mudd quien le había retado a hacerlo. Su tío Mernor había sido el único de los hermanos de su padre que había sobrevivido para que Jenny y él lo conociesen. Murió un año después de retarlo cuando un ladrillo de la muralla cayó sobre él, solo lo reconocieron por sus ropas.

Pero dejando eso de lado tenía que admitir que su sobrino tenía razón. El Arciano de Oldstones era más grande y antiguo.

**Achusss!**

Se giró para ver que ser Harlan había sido quien había estornudado, cosa que el hombre hacía cada vez más estos días.

"Perdónenme, sus majestades" Se disculpo el caballero. Ser Harlan era más viejo que él y había servido bajo el rey Aegon V, siendo uno de los sobrevivientes del incendio. Pero a diferencia de ser Gerold quien se mantenía fuerte, el pobre ser Harlan parecía debilitarse más cada año que pasaba, aun así el hombre seguía siendo un guardia real que no debía ser subestimado.

Además nadie podía culparlo por estornudar, durante esta luna habían estado en cada biblioteca del castillo y la mayoría estaban llenas de polvo.

Aunque en una de esas bibliotecas hicieron un descubrimiento muy interesante. Porque quién podía imaginar que Rhaena Targaryen, hermana de Baelor el Santo escribía libros donde se relataban sus más oscuros deseos y lo que deseaba hacer con sus hermanas.

Por suerte había conseguido quitarle uno de esos libros de las manos a Rhaegar cuando el pequeño bribón intentó echar un vistazo a pesar de que le habían dicho que no los mirase. La reina Rhaella había ordenado quemar todos esos libros después de revisarlos por si había alguno que sirviese. Adivina que, ninguno lo hicieron.

Por lo que el espacio que había detrás de una pared de ladrillos falsa situada en la habitación de Rhaena, ubicada en la bóveda de las doncellas estaba ahora vacío.

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que el Lord Comandante ser Gerold había decidido recoger uno de esos libros para su uso y disfrute. Viejo pervertido.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que los huérfanos del Sangreverde se sentirían ofendidos si los llamasen paganos." Rhaegar dijo mientras leía su libro con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De cuándo es este libro?" Preguntó Lorcan.

"Es del 167 d.C.

"Si no me equivoco no sería eso unos seis años después de la muerte de Daeron I. El intento de conquista de Dorne todavía debía de estar fresco en sus mentes." Lorcan dijo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

La conquista de Dorne de Daeron I había causado la muerte de miles de hombres. Daeron había conquistado Dorne, pero eso no había durado mucho, los dornienses eran orgullosos y rápidamente habían recuperado lo que habían perdido.

"Según el septón Cronkhs los huérfanos del Sangreverde usaban sus venenos y magia oscura para controlar a los dornienses"

"Espera un momento" Dijo Lorcan. "Acaso el septón Cronkhs no era el septón supremo durante el reinado de Baelor, el que hubo antes de ese albañil que no sabía leer"

Rhaegar lo pensó por un momento antes de revisar de nuevo la fecha de publicación del libro. "Sí las fechas cuadran" Admitió el príncipe.

Un silencio se instaló entre los príncipes que miraban el libro como si fuese peligroso. "No creo que este libro sirva" Dijo finalmente Rhaegar.

"Sí" Estuvo de acuerdo Lorcan. "Baelor estuvo a punto de causar un choque entre las religiones, pero murió." Rhaegar cerró el libro después de darle una última mirada y lo apartó a un lado dejándolo junto a los platos. Después se acercó a Lorcan para leer el libro sobre Alyssanne.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la habitación exceptuando la tos ocasional de ser Harlan, los niños revisaban el libro e iban escribiendo diferentes apuntes en un pequeño cuaderno de tapas marrones.

"Me alegro de que disfrutéis investigando, pero es hora de acostarse" La voz de su hermana llegó desde detrás de ellos, no la había escuchado llegar ni había oído la puerta y eso que no estaba engrasada por lo que debería haber rechinado y mucho.

Pero Jenny siempre había sido silenciosa cuando había querido, siempre recordaría aquellas veces cuando era pequeño y se levantaba por las noches para robar algo de la cocina y ella lo sorprendería dándole un golpecito en el hombro lo que le haría gritar despertando a todo el castillo.

"Princesa" Harlan dijo y se inclinó ante Jenny quien le dio una breve sonrisa, aunque el caballero le mandó una mirada por no haber hecho lo mismo, pero para él Jenny siempre sería su hermana inclinarse ante ella sería muy raro.

La única razón por la que Jenny era reconocida como princesa era por su matrimonio, sin embargo ella también era la Señora de Oldstones, un título que Lorcan heredará algún día.

"Si madre" "Si lady Jenny" Los niños respondieron, Lorcan se llevó el libro de Alyssanne, mientras que los platos de la cena y el otro libro fueron dejados en la mesa para ser recogidos por los sirvientes.

Antes de abandonar la biblioteca apagaron las velas que había traído y se dividieron. Rhaegar y ser Harlan se dirigieron a las habitaciones del príncipe mientras que Jenny caminó junto a ellos. Un par de caballeros jurados a la casa Mudd los seguían varios pasos por detrás, mientras que el mismo estaba junto detrás de su hermana y sobrino.

"Espero que la investigación esté yendo bien" Jenny dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ella sostenía un candelabro que iluminaba su camino y sumado a los candelabros de las paredes, generaban extrañas sombras cuando la luz golpeaba contra las estatuas y ellos mismos.

"Sí, madre sabías que Alyssanne voló despegó tres veces con su dragón en el muro pero no llegó a cruzar más allá de él. Según Jonquil a su dragona le molestó el frío" Lorcan respondió emocionado, no había podido hablar mucho con su madre durante esta luna por supuesto que le gustaría contarle lo que había descubierto.

"No, no lo sabía, quien diría que a los dragones les molestaría frío, uno esperaría que pudiesen soportarlo sin problemas" Jenny le dijo cogiendo la mano de su hijo y guiándolo por el pasillo.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que eso no era sorprendente, lo que los Targaryen soportaban mejor que el resto era el calor, no el frío. Por lo que a sus mascotas les molestase el frío no debería ser extraño. Duncan había podido llevar las mismas ropas que usaba en la corte en Dorne, mientras que él se había asado en su armadura y Jenny había tenido que usar un vestido de seda que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Si lady Rissa hubiese visto a su hija vestir eso, la habría metido de cabeza a las Hermanas Silenciosas. Llegaron a las puertas de la habitación de Lorcan, donde entraron dejando a los dos guardias montando guardia.

Al entrar pudieron ver que el baño ya había sido preparado con el jabón en una pequeña mesita al lado de la bañera que también tenía sobre ella una carta y una toalla. Su sobrino se desnudó lentamente y se metió en la bañera humeante. Él nunca podría soportar un baño caliente con el calor de la capital, pero los Targaryen podían soportar el calor fácilmente.

Jenny arrastró una silla de la pequeña mesa que había junto a la ventana y se sentó al lado de su hijo revisando el libro que habían traído de la biblioteca.

Su sobrino se hundió completamente en la bañera y frotó la pastilla de jabón por su cuerpo, después se secó las manos con la toalla para poder leer la carta sellada con cera negra. Había sido su idea escribirle a ese hombre y parecía haber dado sus frutos.

"El tío abuelo Aemon, ha escrito como deben ser las ropas, la cantidad de lana y piel. Dice que nunca debería usar lana para mi ropa pequeña sin importar el frío que haga o sino podría desmayarme. También dice que deberías cambiar tu armadura a cueros hervidos o te hundirás en la nieve" El resopló ante eso, nunca había conocido a Aemon Targaryen en persona, pero si sabía que el hombre había sido muy consultado por sus familiares.

"¿Y qué más dice?" Preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes y cogía la pastilla de jabón para lavar la espalda de su sobrino con su espada a su lado por si surgía la necesidad.

"Bueno dice que auch…!" Lorcan se quejó cuando fue brusco al lavarlo, Jenny levantó la visita del libro para mandarle una mirada, el solo de rio de la queja de su sobrino. "Dice que no debería alimentar a una ardilla de los cauces, que no importa lo adorables que sean, ya que han arrancado dedos a hombres antes. Por lo visto tuvo que volver a coserle el dedo a uno de sus hermanos en la Guardia hace poco, parece que la ardilla casi consiguió arrancarle el dedo al hombre" Intentó leer sobre el hombro de su sobrino, parece que ahora además de preocuparse por los humanos también debía estar pendiente de la fauna norteña.

"Bueno, ¿y qué dices tú sobre todo esto?" Su sobrino se hundió en el agua hasta la nariz. Sabía que no quería tener esta conversación, Jenny no quería tener esta conversación y lo dejó claro cuando un gruñido salió de su garganta.

El no querer hablar era cosa heredada de la difunta Rissa Mudd, la mujer había pasado los 6 primeros años de su vida sin dirigirle la palabra. El vacío dolía más en ocasiones que la palabra bastardo. Pero su sobrino y hermana necesitaban hablar y él lo haría sacarlo.

Rodó los ojos ante el silencio de su sobrino y metió las manos al agua poniendo sus manos en las axilas del niño hizo fuerza hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, su sobrino salió fácilmente del agua claramente molesto por no haberle dejado disfrutar del agua caliente. Lorcan se abrazó a si mismo cuando la sensación de frío se hizo presente y le lanzo una mirada molesta.

El ignoró la mirada y le tendió la toalla para que se secase, su hermana se levantó de donde había estado sentada y le secó el pelo a su hijo con una toalla más pequeña.

Recogió su espada del suelo y se dejó caer en la cama de Lorcan. "Tal vez vosotros no queráis hablar, pero yo voy a hacerlo" Le lanzó la ropa pequeña a su sobrino que la cogió al vuelo.

"Aparte de mí, nos acompañaron tres caballeros de la casa Mudd y mi nuevo escudero" Su sobrino se puso su ropa para dormir mientras que Jenny se sentó junto a él.

"¿Quién es tu nuevo escudero?" Jenny le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

"Hugh Darklyn, el tercer hijo de lord Denys Darklyn y tiene tu edad" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dándole una mirada a su sobrino.

"¿Darklyn?" Lorcan lo pensó por un momento y le echo una mirada al libro. "Vaya que casualidad" Dijo claramente asombrado, ya que la autora del libro era una bastarda de esa casa.

"Además de eso he conseguido que mi antiguo escudero Rohan Rosby venga a la ciudad y se convierta en uno de tus guardias" Le dijo a su hermana.

"Pensaba que el padre de Rohan le había dado trabajo en su castillo" Jenny le dijo.

"Tuvo una pelea con él, así que vendrá aquí, necesitas más guardias."

"Estaré bien"

"Un asesino siempre dudará en atacar si hay un guardia real, pero no lo hará tanto si solo hay simples guardias" Ambos chocaron miradas, con Lorcan observando el intercambio. Hacía tiempo que a la guardia real le faltaba un integrante, pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado a alguien adecuado.

"Yo quiero que estés segura, mamá" Y eso fue todo lo que Jenny necesitó para aceptar las palabras de su hermano.

El sonrió triunfante, raramente podía ganar contra Jenny en este tipo de enfrentamientos pero con Lorcan presente todo era mucho más fácil. Pero ahora tenían que continuar con el tema de todo esto.

"¿Y qué opinas sobre tu futuro matrimonio?" Le preguntó a su sobrino con un poco de picardía.

Su sobrino se sonrojo un poco y tardó un poco en recomponerse. "Es una niña"

"Eres un niño" Su sobrino le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Es diferente, yo soy mayor" Su sobrino estaba sacando a la luz ese tono de voz que Duncan usaba a veces y que tanto le había irritado.

"Es cierto que ahora la diferencia puede parecer mucha, pero con el tiempo cuando ambos crezcáis no importará" Su hermana dijo calmando las aguas.

"Papá y tú solo os llevabais 2 años" Comentó su sobrino cogiendo el libro que había estado en la silla para colocarlo en la mesa.

"Pero tu tío y yo nos llevamos 4, y te digo por experiencia que dentro de unos años no notarás la diferencia"

Eso lo decía por ella, recordaba como de un día para otro Jenny había crecido y lo había dejado como un enano por varios años, hasta que el finalmente creció. Aun así Duncan siempre había sido más alto que él, siendo también al menos una piedra más pesado que él de puro músculo.

"¿Y tu hermana que piensas?, padre pensó en casarte con un Whent si no me equivoco" El casi compromiso de su hermana con el chico de la casa Whent era gracioso para él y molesto para ella. Lo que se demostró cuando le dio un codazo que gracias a su armadura no sintió.

"Estoy segura de que la casa Mudd tuvo algún matrimonio con la casa Stark en el pasado" Su hermana no estaba completamente de acuerdo con esto lo que se notaba fácilmente.

No era por el compromiso sino por lo de Summerhall, no es que pudiese culparla. Por un lado se suponía que Lorcan se convertiría en Señor de Oldstones, tal vez con una temporada como escudero de ser Brynden Tully que según su hermana era el único de toda su familia con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Y por otro lado…el fuego.

"(Pero al menos han hablado)" Y solo les ha costado tres semanas no es que fuera muy tranquilizante.

"Ya es tarde y es hora de que te acuestes" Y su hermana había tardado en cortar la conversación aunque él estaba de acuerdo.

Metieron a su sobrino en la cama con su hermana dándole un beso en la frente antes de irse y cerraron la puerta tras ellos silenciosamente.

"Las cosas estarán animadas de ahora en adelante" Su hermana suspiró dándole un último vistazo a la puerta.

"Como lo estuvieron después de que Duncan rechazó el trono"

"Habría sido una reina horrible"

"Eso no lo sabes, peor que Shaera no habrías sido"

Su hermana le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se despidió para ir a dormir a su habitación con un par de guardias siguiéndola. Mientras que él se quedó montando guardia frente a la puerta de su sobrino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 años-Mace Tyrell
> 
> 14 años-Ellia Martell
> 
> 13 años-Oberyn Martell/Bethany Ryswell
> 
> 12 años-Rhaegar Targaryen
> 
> 11 años-Arthur Dayne/Sarra Manderly
> 
> 9 años-Brandon Stark/Robert Baratheon/Jon Connigton/Barbrey Ryswell
> 
> 8 años-Lorcan Targaryen/Eddard Stark/Alastor Reyne/Hugh Darklyn
> 
> 7 años-Catelyn Tully/Stannis Baratheon
> 
> 6 años-Melara Hetherspoon/Mance Ryder
> 
> 5 años-Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister/Lysa Tully/Gregor Clegane
> 
> 4 años-Lyanna Stark
> 
> 3 años-Benjen Stark/Petyr Baelish/Drogo/Bronn
> 
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado si es así no dudéis en dejar vuestra opinión. Estoy pensando en envejecer un año a Lyanna pero no estoy seguro, ya veré lo que haré.
> 
> Aunque tengo algo que decir la magia no esta desaparecida, solo debilitada.


End file.
